kunai and samurai
by Jette666
Summary: Gintoki can't sleep and probably having an insomia and same goes for Tsukuyo... How will they spend the nights with each other? It's a gin x tsukky pairing...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gintama. It's from the genius Hideaki Sorachi**

***LACK OF SLEEP MAKES YOUR BRAIN FUNCTION WEIRD***

Ahh… the night in Edo. The cool breeze started to blow as the night went deeper. Alleys are filled with total darkness and streets are starting to get calm as stores are one-by-one closing. Aside from stray cats, no one is wandering around except the silver haired samurai who saved the world many times from disaster and abominations that many never knew. He thought it's better to be this way rather than getting famous and high profiled but sometimes he imagines himself treated like a celebrity or an instant star.

He can't sleep these past few days and decided to take a little walk around hoping he can get asleep in the park bench or by the riverbanks. The wind blew again, giving him the chills. He stopped and looked at the moon as he found himself getting farther from his home."Hmm... When I passed that street I'm going back." He mumbled to himself, pointing the street going to the place where he once fought the 'King of the Night'. "I think I walked too…" His voice died out as he recalls those events in Yoshiwara. He smiled secretly and stared at the moon again. "How long since I went here?"

Before he gets sucked in his thought he started to walk and snap out of his thoughts believing it's just another piece of life experience. As he is gets closer to that street he tried to see if the place is still lively since it always starts to get even more lively at night but it's almost past midnight, he thought that the people there might have been already passed out from working and drunkenness . And as he expected, it's the same, like the streets he passed, it's not a town of lights anymore but some are still open. He sighed and smiled slightly secretly "I hope to see that woman and have a little talk for a while." Those came out of his mouth before he realized he said it without thinking. No one can hear him anyway. If Kagura or Shinpachi heard him, they may think it differently but he felt better when he speaks these things than saying it inside." In some way I missed her… But once meet her; I'll try to take any alcohol away." He continued not talking to himself, but to the moon.

"Really, is that what you came here for?" A familiar voice just suddenly came behind him. The voice from the person his talking about for while. "it's been a while Gintoki…" She said as she blew out another smoke from her pipe

"Areh… are you really talking to me Mr. moon?" He answered. "And you know my name…" He was talking to the moon, not facing Tsukuyo.

Her eyes twitched in anger as she grabbed a kunai and quickly threw at him. "Quit being an idiot, Gintoki!" She shouted.

But before it hit him, he quickly dodged and caught the kunai that is going to hit his head without looking back. She was surprised of his quick reflex and was unable to move to her throwing position.

"Just kidding… Tsukuyo." He turned around with a small cool smile while spinning the fake kunai around his index finger.

Their eyes met instantly at the same time he turned around with an eyes contact that lasted for three seconds.

She suddenly felt warm in her face before withdrawing her look at him as she stand straight and down away from him. "So, you wanted to see me."

"What's this odd feeling?" Her mind starts asking question. "It's quite different."

" Well, I haven't seen you around lately. Have you been busy these days, Tsukuyo?" Before her mind started to get flooded by questions, Gintoki answered suddenly.

"Well… umm…" Before she could finish her sentence, Gintoki spoke again

" Of all the people I know, you're the only one I could have a good conversation." He continued. "Well without the drinking."

"What was that suppose to mean?" She replied with her eyes started to twitch again. But he turned back and started walking away."Nothing… Well I guess you're busy with whatever works your doing this kind of time. I should be going now" He was about to say 'see ya' when he suddenly felt an arm wrapped around his' and a head leaned on his shoulder. As he knew it, he felt a little creeped out since he knows that Tsukuyo is an amazon type of person that doesn't get too soft like the other women in Yoshiwara. But in the corner of his eyes, he saw her careless relieved face resting his shoulder with strands of hair being blown with the cool wind. He suddenly noticed that she was this beautiful when her warrior-mode is off.

"No, I have no work to do. I just couldn't sleep that all. So I'll accompany you for a while" She answered softly, with her smoking pipe already out.

"Just don't make me pay after this." He answered while staring at the moon once more.

"You're such a cheap skate after all." She answered while they walk away the Yoshiwara.

.

.

.

(Click) A sound of a cellphone taking a picture played as the two didn't notice it. Someone just took a picture of them together with the background of a big moon in front of them.

"[sniffed] I 'm so happy for you Tsukky." Whispered the beautiful woman in the wheel chair.

**(Author: This is my first fanfic of Gintama. I'm not really good in writing in english. Thanks for reading anyway.**

**Gintoki: Well, is this it? No next chapter?**

**Author: No, actually, im planning to add another since the status is not complete yet.**

**Glasses: You didn't include me in this chapter Mr. Author… And why the hell is my name Glasses… Change this at once.**

**Author: Not really necessary but…Okay.**

**Shinpanzee: Ah? It's even worse! It sounded like Chimpanzee! You derived it from Chimpanzee!don't you?**

**Author: I'll update as possible. So then, thanks again. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**( Holding someone's hand doesn't always mean something like that)**

**(Morning after)**

Gintoki arrived at the house at 7 in the morning. His face looked so tired like he's body is lacking sugar."I'm home." He yelled while removing his boots. An ascending sound of footsteps answered him. It was the yato girl who just got up late with ragged hair came running to him. Her pajama is still on.

"Gin-chan, you didn't tell me that you went to a morning jogging… You didn't even bother to wake me up." She said, frowning.

"No I didn't. And even if I did, why would I wake someone who slept very late just to watch that Megadeth televised Gigantour? And your eye bugs tell it all." He pointed her dark blue eye bugs.

"That's eyeliner."

"Stop lying."

"Welcome home Gin-san. I never thought that you have an early morning exercise." Shinpachi interrupted wearing an apron and feather duster. "So how was it?" He asked.

"I didn't have a morning exercise or morning jogging. I haven't slept well at all so I'm going to take a nap. So don't do something stupid." He answered monotonously as he passed the two and went on the couch. Kagura followed him as Shinpachi went to the kitchen to do some house chores.

"You mean you didn't go home since last night you said that?" Asked Kagura while doing her hair.

He was about lay down his tired body when he suddenly stopped and tries to imagine what really happened last night."Last night I was walking and then…"

.

.

.

**(Last Night)**

"No, I have no work to do. I just couldn't sleep that's all. So I'll accompany you for a while" Tsukuyo answered softly, with her smoking pipe already out.

"Just don't make me pay after this." He answered while staring at the moon once more.

"You're such a cheap skate after all." She answered while they walk away the Yoshiwara.

They continued to walk along the street, not even wondering where to go and just keep walking straight wherever the street ends. Tsukuyo arms wrapped tighter to his' and she didn't even realize it. She felt so comfortable with it like it's her first time to hold somebody's arm so carefree. She never holds someone's arm like this before, no, not even once. A smile crept her face.

"It's the first time I saw you walking like this." He spoke softly, breaking the silence between them.

She looked at him and wondered what just came to him. "What do you mean to 'walking like this'?"

"You always glare around. It isn't obvious but I can see it whenever you're around, looking for something suspicious, being alert all the time…" He sighed. "isn't it stressful?"

No doubt that the silver haired samurai was right. But she is the leader of Hyakka and she and her troops' job is to guard and protect Yoshiwara from crooks and criminals. They maintain the town's orderliness 24/7. But, did she ever give time to herself? She can't even remember the last time she took a day-off.

She looked down and smirked. "You're really stupid Gintoki. My job is to patrol the Yoshiwara, of course, I always observe any suspicious acts. I don't want those things that happened before repeat again." She answered with a soft voice.

Gintoki stopped and faced her with a serious look from the eyes. Tsukuyo was a bit surprised at him. "Uhmm… What's the matter?" Her Heart starts beating fast.

"Don't get your job too serious. You always have comrades to rely on." He said."They might get worried on you. That would be more pain in the ass. Just take a break if your body tells you to."

He looked away and continued walking as they both shrugged it off. Silence filled around the two again when suddenly a drunken man who was walking across the street looked at them and stopped."  
"Oi there! Yeah you two!*hick* It's too late to have a date. It's passed 3:00 *Hick*.You should go home already*Hick*" He shouted.

They both stopped seeing the drunken man with a bottle in his right hand. "Well yea. It's too late for you to go home because your wife will surely beat you up!" Shouted Gintoki but the man ignored him and keep on walking in zigzag.

She then realized that holding his arms tightly seems to be wrong. She was not her girlfriend or wife anyway. They're not even a couple. He's just a person she used to know. She was embarrassed in that very moment.

She loosens his arms until it was freed and stopped with her face down. "Sorry."

"Huh?" He looked back with a blank look. "For what?"

"I was holding your arms like I was your girlfriend and… Uhmm… I was…" She was stammering like her brain is now drying up of words to say. Her face is starting to get red.

"… And …" The words just suddenly died out the moment she felt that warmness again wrapped her arms. She didn't expect that warmness.

"You said you'll accompany me tonight, Right?" He said scratching the back of his head. "Just don't give a damn about what that drunken guy just said." He crouch a little and tilted his head and looked at her in the eyes."*sighed* even woman like you gets affected in such non-sense words" He said with a smile in his lips as he shove gently the strands her hair away from her eyes with the tip of his finger. Tsukuyo's eyes widen, her cheeks start to burn crazy. She was unable to release the eye contact from Gintoki until he pulled out.

"There's a park near the end of this street. We should take a rest there for a while. Wanna go there?" He pointed.

She just nodded. "What was that feeling again? I felt like I'm on a rush? It just happens so sudden."Damn. These questions are popping inside her head again.

"Oi Tsukuyo… If you want to hold my arms or rest on my shoulder, just do it. Kagura does it so many times every time we stroll around or just resting on the park. Sometimes she fell asleep while resting her head on my shoulder. If that way it comforts you" He mumbled.

"Huh? Even Shinpachi? Or Katsura? Or Hasegawa." She asked that gave Gintoki the creeps that his hair on the neck raised as he tries to imagine it.

"Hell no! Men have different ways in expressing feelings and our bonding too is different from women!" He quickly denied. She chuckled from the way he denied it.

A minute later, they arrived at the park and headed straight to the bench under the shade on the tree. They sit together at the same time and looked above the clouds blocking moon. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to feel his broad shoulder.

"The night is surely beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered.

"…As long as the moon shines it's light." She connected.

Gintoki felt better even though the cold wind touches his skin because the warmness they share to each other. He wished to let feeling last longer. He wanted to say that he feels good with this but it may be a little embarrassing to say such things which are not even in his character.

"Uhmm… Gintoki…" She mumbled as she looked down, trying to hide something. But here goes nothing.

"Hmm? What is it?" He gives a quick glance at her.

"Uhmm… …" She gulped and clenched her kimono on her lap "Am… am… I beautiful?"

Thunder roared inside his head as give a shocked expression.

What's up with her? Saying things all of a sudden? Geez, where did she have this kind of a topic to talk to? Maybe I said something awful. No, if I did she might have been left me before we met. He tried to convince himself to keep calm. Don't do anything stupid, just answer the question.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "What are you saying? Asking things all of a sudden… Of course you are."

Those words echoed through her ears like it was something big.

"What makes you think you're not beautiful? Stop thinking so negatively." He took a quick glance at her but she doesn't even react like those words didn't help her to cheer up.

"…I might like you someday…"

Still she didn't move a single muscle. He looked to at her face and he just smiled a bit after he noticed it.

"Goodnight, Tsukuyo." He whispered as her head softly landed on his shoulder.

**AUTHOR: I finally finished the chapter two.**

**GINTOKI: Now, does it really end here?**

**AUTHOR: I dunno. I'm still planning to add something like… another misadventure and action in the future update.**

**GINTOKI: Just don't write something that is beyond my character.**

**GLASSES: What the hell is this! I appeared only once and my line is only one! And my appearance is really unnecessary! **

**AUTHOR: Because it's a gintoki and Tsukuyo fanfic… not useless glasses fanfic.**

**USELESS GLASSES: The name's shinpachi not glasses!**

**GINTOKI: Calm down Pattsuan. We all know that you're composed of what it is again… 97% glasses**

**2% garbage .8% human body .1% crap and .1% soul.**

**USELESS STUPID GLASSES: What kind of composition is that! And why Is USELESS STUPID GLASSES is my name.**

**AUTHOR: Don't worry, everyone can recognize that it is referring you… Anyways thanks for reading and I thank the readers who gave their reviews. REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FINAL CHAPTER?**

**AUTHOR: Finally, it's down to the final chapter. But… I'm confused if I should add another one.**

**GINTOKI: So, it really ends here?**

**AUTHOR: Hmm… I don't really know.**

**GINTOKI: So… In other words, it doesn't ends here?**

**AUTHOR: (nods)… To all the readers, thanks for reading my story especially for those who leave their reviews**. **It really motivated me to add this chapter. I apologize for the typing errors in the previous chapters.**

**GINTOKI: Oi. You completely ignored my question… And why the hell you're updating fast?**

"Gin-chan, you haven't answered my question yet…" Said the yato girl. "Don't tell me you drank all night until you passed out in the park last night."

Gintoki glanced at him, seeing her looking at him curiously. He scratched his head and thought for a second if he should say the truth or not. She's just a kid anyway, so saying an inaccurate reason would be enough. "I didn't drink… and if I did, I should be already suffering from hangover. I just walked around the town and slept for a while in the park." He answered in an irritated manner as he slouch his body on the couch and turned his back on her. He didn't tell her if he was alone that night. "Just let me rest for a while." He mumbled.

He just remembered that he fell asleep at the park last night with Tsukuyo. He just got awaken when an earless cat woke him up by rubbing his leg.

(FLASHBACK)

"Oi Gin wake up! Wake up! The sun is rising and it's embarrassing if people see you sleeping here with a woman" Said the cat inside his head that Gintoki can never hear. Instead he hears an annoying 'meow' while rubbing its paws constantly. He grunted in annoyance before he opened his tired eyes.

"Gnnn… What's all the ruckus?" He grunted as looked down, seeing the familiar cat looking at him. He blinked and tried to remember the cat. "H-Hoichi?"

"It's already morning Gin, you should take your woman home." The cat named Hoichi said inside its mind as he glared at him. Somehow Gintoki understands what the cat is trying to say by the way it glares at him. He suddenly remembered that he fell asleep a while ago while staring at the moon and now the sun is now rising up. He looked up the big clock at the park and it's already 15 past 6 a.m.

Something's heavy and warm on his lap. He looked down and saw her resting her head on his lap. She's been lying down on him with her legs bent, trying to fit herself on the small space of the bench.

"Oi, oi wake up Tsukuyo." He whispered but his words died out as noticed her peaceful sleeping face. He was surprised that she is cute when she's sleeping. He thought that ruining her peaceful sleep is rude.

"Damn, she's cute. Huh? Did I just think that she's cute?" He asked himself.

Hoichi glared at him once more like he's saying "You should take your woman home, Gin." Then he ran away to the bushes. Gintoki followed the cat with a look until he was completely off his sight.

"Hoichi, you owe me one." Then he glanced at her and draws a small smile on her. "Probably I should take you to your beloved home, Tsukuyo."

It was hard positioning her until he can carry her on his back. He took a minute before he finally accomplished it but after all that, Tsukuyo wasn't bothered by that and her peaceful dreaming continues. "How tired are you really?" He asked like he was hoping for a respond. He walked slowly and avoided unnecessary moves. He might get stabbed with a kunai when she got awaken and found herself being carried by the sliver haired guy.

It's not easy to carry Tsukuyo while she's sleeping though sometimes she squirms and tries to change to a comfortable position. "…Quit moving…" He grumbled as he began to get irritated. He's trying to hold her securely.

Finally he arrived at very silent Yoshiwara. No one seems to be up except for the old man sweeping the path near Hinowa's house. "Finally…" he whispered to himself.

Stepping down the stairs down to the town is very hard to manage when you're carrying someone on your back. He walked straight to Hinowa's home before someone can see him. He knocked twice before he heard someone respond."…Coming!" It's Hinowa's voice who answered for sure.

Gintoki is now thinking of a valid reason as a sweat crawled down on his cheek .But before he can finalize it in his mind, the door slid open revealing the beautiful woman on the wheel chair. Her hair is already done like she's been awake for almost an hour.

"G-Gintoki…" She was surprised to see him.

"G-good morning Hinowa… long time no see." He tried to force himself to smile and act naturally."Uhmm… I brought Tsukuyo back… I don't want to wake her up for good. We j-just had a talk then she fell asleep. N-not more not less… R-really." He's trying his best to reason and he thought that she may suspect him that he did something indecent.

"I understand." She said softly all of a sudden. He paused for a second and blinked.

"Eh… Really?" He can't believe that she believes in him.

"Yes. I know. I saw you both before you left last night."

"Really… *sigh* Thank goodness." A relief. It was a relief. He felt suddenly that someone is coming.

A moment later a small group of Hyakka members came from the roofs landed behind him with kunai on their hand and gave Gintoki a sharp look while in a fighting position.

"Boss Tsukuyo." One of the Hyakka called out to her but to no respond. Upon hearing that Gintoki turned around and looked at them in an uninterested manner and gestured to be quiet.

"Yoshiwara Savior." Said one of the Hyakka.

"Just call me by my name… I'm not comfortable calling me like that." He demanded softly, trying not to disturb his angel's beautiful sleep.

"What happened to her? Did something bad come up?" Asked one of the worried Hyakka women.

"Now, now… No need to worry. Your boss just needed some sleep. She was with Gintoki all night and nothing serious happened. Tsukuyo insisted for it anyway." Interrupted Hinowa, saving Gintoki from reasoning. They all paused in silence. But did she really save her for some reasoning or did she tried to miss the point.

"With Gintoki… All night…" The Hyakka women mumbled together at the same time as they place their thumb under their chin and looked up, trying to imagine something… Something dirty.

At the moment they paused again and looked at silver haired guy with evil smile.

"Eh? What is it? Really. What is it?" He blinked. He looked at them and started to get confused.

One of them approached him, looking at him seriously. He gulped and took stepped backward, thinking that she might attack him.

"Please…" She bowed all of a sudden.

"Eh?"

"Please take care of our Tsukky." She finished in a begging manner.

Huh? What's up with her? Did Hinowa say something that clearly misunderstands the whole point? His mind starts to ask questions.

"BOSS!" All of the women shouted and bowed at him altogether at the same time.

"Boss? Did they just call me 'boss'?" He asked to himself inside.

. "We'll be counting on you." Followed up the other woman then left one by one by jumping back to the roofs to continue their patrolling. All that noise didn't even bother the sleeping Tsukky.

.

.

.

The cool morning wind blew softly as the leaves crawl on the cold hard ground and Gintoki was stuck frozen there for seconds.

"See? Even the Hyakka women are nice to you." She broke the silence.

She quickly turned around and faced Hinowa. "What was that act? They looked at me like that and they called me boss. What was that suppose to mean?" He was pissed-off. He tried to control his voice, not to shout too loud.

"Please follow me to her room."She completely ignored him and turned around but in the corner of his eyes, he swore that he saw her smile darkly before she completely turned her back on him. She gestured as they both went inside.

The house is very quiet that only his footsteps can be heard inside. He tried to glance at every room they pass to see if the Seita is around but he didn't saw him. Hinowa stopped at the front of a bed room with a bed in the corner. "Just lay her down to my bed." She spoke softly while sliding the door open.

Without a word, Gintoki went inside.

"Gintoki." She called out. He stopped for a moment and waited.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He responded without looking at her. She exhaled deeply and gave herself sometime.

"She's been staying up late these past few days after she heard a rumor about the faction who's been selling drugs around Yoshiwara… She might get into trouble again… Please protect Tsukuyo… Can you do that for me?" She said with eyes full of worries for Tsukuyo.

"Another faction? Drugs again? Life here is really tough…but." He mumbled and followed with a smirk.

He just smiled secretly. "Sure. She owes me one anyways. She accompanied me last night. Plus I haven't seen any action for some time."

Her face was enlightened after hearing that word. "Thank you, Gintoki."

Tsukuyo suddenly squirmed again, catching the attention of Hinowa.

"Don't be so squirmy…" He mumbles in an irritated manner.

.

.

.

He felt her warm breathe behind his ear. "Thank you…" Tsukuyo whispered very softly to his ear but Hinowa also heard it. A moment after that he felt a soft kiss landed on his cheek. He was surprised. But she's still sleeping.

(Click) "A day to remember." Whispered Hinowa, captured that very nice scene.

**END**

**GINTOKI: End? My ass! It's too short.**

**AUTHOR: What? You didn't like it?**

**GINTOKI: Like hell I will! Don't disappoint your readers, man. You're just finishing it fast. And what was that last paragraph all about and the line 'HIS ANGEL'S DREAM'… (Strangling author)… **

**AUTHOR: Wait… Choking… Need air…**

**GINTOKI: Now, do it properly. Add another chapter… And what the hell is the title of this chapter?**

**AUTHOR: Does it really need to? Well if the readers ask me to add another, I'll add another. THANKS FOR READING.**

**GLASSES: Oi, I haven't said anything in this segment.**

**GINTOKI: Now you already have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GINTOKI: So, you decided to add a chapter.**

**AUTHOR: Yup. Like you said, it's too short… I'm still thinking of something for upcoming updates.**

**GINTOKI: But can you write something like… (Paused)… You know… 'This and that' in this fanfic.**

**TSUKUYO: (Just came suddenly from nowhere) what 'this and that' is it?**

**GINTOKI AND AUTHOR: T-tsukuyo…**

**AUTHOR: What are you doing here?**

**TSUKUYO: Nothing, I just heard Shinpachi was depressed because he didn't appear in someone's fanfic titled 'Kunai and Samurai' so I decided to check it out. He said it's updating for its fourth chapter.**

**GINTOKI AND AUTHOR: (SHOCKED AND NERVOUS FOR THEIR LIVES)**

**GINTOKI: N-n-n-no! You don't need to. I'm sure he'll appear in the upcoming chapters.**

**AUTHOR: But Gintoki, this chapter will be focused on Ts… (Gintoki covered author's mouth)**

**GINTOKI: Just do something about it**

**TSUKUYO: You two looked like you're hiding something… But I'm still reading it (Pressed enter on keyboard.)**

**AUTHOR: Anyways thanks for continuously reading this fanfic. I just read KURASUCHI's 3****rd**** chapter's comment and asked me to continue it. So, here it is… (Quickly ran away…)**

**CHAPTER IV**

"You're beautiful… " He whispered as he placed his thumb under her chin and looked at her.

"Thank you." She answered softly with her cheeks blushing continuously while looking at this man.

Everything is slow and calm with the moon shining brightly behind the thin clouds slowly passing by with the wind.

"Tsukuyo…" There was a longish pause.

.

.

.

"I FOUND A CLUSTER OF REDSTONE ORE IN THE DUNGEON!" He shouted suddenly as the whole place starts to get blurry and obscured until there a total darkness around her place. Then, a dazzling light dazzled her from above and there was nothing except, it's all white.

**(10:45 am)**

As the dazzling light of the sun penetrating the windows reached her face, she slowly opened her eyes from long sleep. Everything is blurry for a second until she can finally recognize the white ceiling above her. She stared at it for a while until her memory recalls what happened yesterday. She quickly raised her back and removed her blanket on her legs. Her kunai –shaped hairpin is not on her head making her hair hang freely. She looked around the unfamiliar room she's been sleeping for a while until he saw Seita looking at her with a forced smile while scratching his head. He was sitting in front of the computer in the corner, playing Minecraft.

"S-seita…" that was the first word came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up. I'm just excited in this game." He apologized.

"Seita dear, I told not to make too much noise." Her mother called out from the outside as they heard her approaching by hearing her ascending voice. Her silhouette appeared behind before she slide opened the door.

"Seita dear, I told you to keep it down…" She scolded him but not in a angry manner

"Don't shout somethi…" Her voice died out, seeing Tsukuyo already up and glaring at them.

"Good morning Tsukky!" She greeted with a beautiful smile. "Have you slept well?" She asked.

"Uh-yeah… And thank you for letting…"

"…It's nothing. You're free to stay here anytime" She answered, even though Tsukuyo's not finished talking. There was a pause for a second. Her body is still heavy and so her eyes. Tsukuyo suddenly remembered of asking her something important.

"Uhmm… Hinowa." She called nervously. "How did get here anyway? I don't remember getting here in the first place." She asked. "He brought you here while you were asleep." Hinowa answered. Meanwhile Seita went back playing Minecraft, ignoring the conversation between the two because he has his own world to build.

"Him?" She tried to recall it again. Don't tell me… Gintoki! Did Gintoki just bring me here? How? Her starts beating fast again.

"Where is he?" She asked, curiously looking at her in the eyes. Hinowa turned his back and breathe deeply. "He left early and oh… He left you're smoking pipe you dropped while you were sleeping at the park on the top of my drawer."

She took a glance at the drawer beside her and it was there. Not new or something changed on it. "And Tsukky..." She called her attention. "He said that you move a lot when sleeping." She chuckled that made Tsukuyo blushed. Her eyes were unable to look at Hinowa, feeling a little guilt and embarrassed about what she just said.

"And also…" She paused for a moment and smiled at her. "He said that you're cute when you're sleeping."

Upon hearing that, her eyes widens followed by a small gasp from her lips. She doesn't know if she's gonna smile or react violently.

She was surprised by that as her heart beats irregularly. But she felt good in hearing those words but her face reddens. "Please stop joking around." She insisted, trying to hide her joy from it.

Hinowa's giggle stopped and said "It's up to you if wanna believe or not." And followed by a smirk.

"…S-so, I'll be going now…" She went off the bed and stretched out her arms up.

"Oh wait Tsukky… The food is about to get ready, why don't you have a lunch here." She insisted.

"But I got work to…" She reasoned out but Hinowa quickly answered suddenly. "The Hyakka women said earlier that I should give you a day-off." Hinowa interrupted. "What?" Tsukuyo shouted. "You're kidding. You gotta be." She said softly by then. But she didn't answer.

"Well, they insist me to give you a break." Said Hinowa. There was nothing to talk about so Hinowa left the room but before she closed the door she wants say something not very important. "Wash your face in the bathroom and get ready."

**(1:00pm an hour after lunch)**

Hinowa is in the living room, watching the dry leaves fall down with the cool breeze entering the big open window. Her face tells that she's refreshing some of the good memories. The day seems to be wonderful especially when she remembers that good scene this morning. But she didn't go to the living room to daydream. She's been waiting for her.

"I'm here." She said monotonously, like she's not interested about it. She slid the door open, revealing the refreshed Tsukuyo who just took a shower. Her hair is still a little bit wet, but her hairpin is already on it with her normal attire.

"Tsukky, you came. Please come in." She greeted, gesturing her to come in. She walked in and sat on the window sill and puffed out a smoke from her lungs. She gazes outside, watching the beautiful withering trees as she waits for Hinowa to open a conversation.

"Tsukky… I already know that you're trying you're best to catch and stop the faction wandering not just around Yoshiwara, but also the other towns around." She said in serious tone.

She was straight to the point of this meet. She doesn't want to talk about something non-sense.

Tsukuyo turned her eyes on her and looked at her with a surprised look on her eyes. "You already know?"

She paused for a moment and turned her look upon something else, trying to avoid eye contact."The Hyakka women told me." Her worries are starting to show in her face. "They're worried about you… I'm also worried about you."

The aura is getting heavy is getting heavy. Tsukuyo wants to shrug it off but Hinowa is too serious about it. Now that her secret mission has been revealed, there's no point of lying on it especially that the Hyakka found out about it. She let out another smoke and looked the trees but her attention was not on the trees, but on Hinowa's next words.

Hinowa knew that she's not going to say something so she spoke out again."It's dangerous to handle it yourself. You always have someone to ask for help."

That phrase reminded her of what Gintoki said last night, a phrase that she will never forget. But she's afraid of losing someone even a member of Hyakka or an ordinary woman of Yoshiwara. She looked at her and looked if she was really talking serious.

"I know…" She connected. "Don't do it alone. I know that feeling you're having right now. A person dies for your sake is painful. It'll be a heavy burden… But you should remind yourself…" She was getting emotional but somehow she tries not to burst out her feelings. "…that when you die… a lot of people will carry a heavy burden and guilt to themselves."

"H-hinowa." It was the only word that came out from her mouth. She can't think of a word to say.

.

.

.

"That's why I asked Gintoki about it." Her depressed mood suddenly switched into happy person as she looked at her with a silly smile. Like a light switch that suddenly turned dark into light.

"*cough*" She almost got choke from all of that sudden change of the mood. She tried to catch her breath for a moment before she could say a word."G-gintoki! I think you mean the Yoruzuya!" she protested. She didn't notice that her cheeks start to blush again.

"I didn't say Yoruzuya. I said Gintoki." She chuckled.

The surprised Tsukuyo stood and came closer to her. "But he's an idiot. An idiot can't be alone. An idiot needs a bunch of idiots with him." She shouted.

"Why are you so worried about it?" She asked with silly smile stuck on her face.

She was afraid to answer that she's embarrassed about it.

"Shinpachi and Kagura are currently taking another client so they can't come plus, it's too dangerous for them… But Gintoki said that he has someone to back him up."

Suddenly someone called out from the door and seconds later, the door opened.

"Uhmm… Excuse me. Here are some you tea requested me to bring in." Seita placed it on the table carefully.

"Thank you Seita dear." Hinowa said. Seita left after smiling back to her mom.

.

.

.

"Here, have some tea."

"Sure." They both sat on the floor in front of the table facing each other.

.

**(Tea Break)**

.

"Anyways…" Tsukuyo broke the silent aura between the two calmly. "Why the hell did you ask for him! We have the police to help investigate!" She shouted as she stands, making the birds flew away from the roof of the house because of the noise.

Hinowa smiled back after taking a sip. "Why? Did something happen between you two last night?" Hinowa thought that asking that kind of question will probably shut her up.

"Huh? Uhmm… It's not really… How should I put this…?" She sat again and looked down, pressing the tips of her index fingers together back and forth. Feeling guilty and shy about what really happened.

"I asked him once but I didn't force him." Hinowa said. "He said that he wants to pay you for going out with him last night." She connected.

"But…" Tsukuyo took a sip "… I didn't ask him to return a favor."

"But you're the one who should return a favor." Hinowa said.

"Me? But why?" She asked curiously.

She then pulled out her cellphone in her pocket and showed to her face her wallpaper of Tsukuyo kissing Gintoki on the cheek unconsciously. Tsukuyo grabbed it with her shaking hands and stared on it closely.

"Eh…"

"Eeehh…"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!" She shrieked.

"You stole a kiss from his cheek." Hinowa chuckled. "…and we all know that stealing is bad."

Tsukuyo smashed the cellphone on the ground and stomp on it many times. She catches her breathe deeply after she saw that picture.

"What the hell was that picture… It's edited… It's edited from Photoshop" She mumbled after being horrified with the picture.

"No we don't have Adobe Photoshop in our PC." She said. "*Sigh* I knew this would happen. Good thing I have a backup on our pc of that picture." She connected so proudly.

"When did it…? How did that happened." She begged for an answered but all Hinowa has to say is "Se-cr-et…"

"I forgot to say that he will come here tonight." Hinowa Said. She tried to change the topic away from that picture.

"Huh? Really? "

"And I must give this to you." She reached out something under the sleeve of her kimono.

"Here." She reached out. She mistakenly took out the pills.

"What the hell are you trying to imply with those pills?" Asked Tsukuyo angrily as her eye twitched.

"Oops! Sorry I mistook of it." She chuckled as she started to reach something again under her sleeves.

"Here." She reached out. She again mistakenly took a small thin coil wrapper with shape of a ring in the middle.

"Now really. What the hell are you trying to suggest?" She asked even more upset.

"Oops! I'm sorry." She reached out something again. She really means to make those mistakes anyway.

"Here." This time, it was an eat-all-you-can couple's ticket from a newbie cakes& ice cream store.

"What is this for?" Asked Tsukuyo as she holds the ticket.

"Just a token for him and you."

.

.

.

"Well, I must leave now." Said Tsukuyo as she exits the room with the ticket in her pocket.

"Wait Tsukky." She called out. "Take a bath, an hour before you meet Gintoki."

"Enough of it already!"

**END**

**AUTHOR: I know. You found this chapter a little boring. But I'm excited for the next chapter for their next meet. Sorry about it.**

**GINTOKI: *Yawns* Yeah, your right. It is because I didn't appear in this chapter.**

**AUTHOR: Anyways, thanks for reading it. Please leave a comment if you want to.**

**SHRIMPACHI: What the hell! I'm still not in this chapter! And you misspelled my name.**

**KAGURA: It's okay Pachi. It's Gin x Tsukky fanfic. Your existence here is not important.**

**AUTHOR: Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. No more boring chapters. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

**(SWEET LEAF)**

**GINTOKI: Sweet Leaf? Where did you get the title?**

**AUTHOR: It's my favorite song of Black Sabbath. But I don't know what the connection of it to the chapter is.**

**GINTOKI: I just noticed… That every chapter is getting longer and longer.**

**AUTHOR: Hmm… Didn't notice that. Anyway, thanks for the people who leave their reviews and those who continue reading my stories. Aside from cookies and sweets on my desk when I'm typing, reviews give me energy in continuing this story.**

**(4:50 PM)**

Another victim. Another crime. A few hostesses and hyakka gathered at the front of the bar as the two men lifts the unconscious hostess out of the bar, but her eyes are open and emotionless and her skin looks paler than normal like she lost a lot of blood. There's a heavy aura mixed with terror and sadness that circles around. You cannot see any joy or happiness on their faces from that time before the two men brought her to the ambulance and speed away as the women and other people followed it with look until it was distantly impossible to see. She was the third victim in Yoshiwara and 24th in the whole district.

Everyone disbanded and went to their routines as the hyakka disappeared in sight after that. Then, Tsukuyo came running to see the commotion but she arrived late and only to be approached by one of co-worker of the victim.

"Tsukuyo, you're here." The woman said with the beautiful blue kimono. She gave time Tsukuyo to catch her breath after all that running.

"Tell me what happened here?" She asked.

"Well, we were just having a break when suddenly she faint, but seconds before that she's been going wild while screaming 'gimme more! Gimme more!'." She was still nervous about that scene.

"Looks like the 'drug smuggling faction rumor' have something to do with it. Are there any person involve in this crime?"

"N-no one…" She quickly denied. "It was only us and the regular customers. But I don't think that the customers are involve in here – In fact, they where the first one to help her and called an ambulance."

"Hmm…For the customers… I can't take that as an exemption or alibi."Tsukuyo thought that there is nothing to talk about so she just asked her for some things or anything that can be considered a clue.

"Evidence you mean?" She cleared out "Well, I found something that fell off her sleeves before she was taken out." She took a second to pick it out.

She showed it to her and to Tsukuyo's surprise, it was a small plastic sachet with grams of fined red powder that looks very suspicious. "What's this?" She grabbed the sachet and inspected its content.

It's the same thing found in the other victims, but unfortunately, there were no suspects involve with it yet.

"Long lasting energy for work, sudden changes in trait and character, being so emotional in such desired thing. Did it all happen to her these past few days?" She asked while keeping the piece of evidence.

"Hmm… Not really sure. Well, all I can say is that she is acting not likely herself these past few days." Answered the hostess. Tsukuyo lit her pipe and blew a smoke "Hmm… We got a linked case here."

.

.

.

**GINTOKI: Wait just a freaking minute. Wait!**

**AUTHOR: Hey! I'm not done with this chapter yet. Why are you doing this segment already!**

**GINTOKI: Where not doing a C.S.I., Law and Order or Detective Conan fanfic, do we! Can you skip this boring part! It's a Gin x Tsukky fanfic, dumbass!**

**AUTHOR: (Grunts) as you wish. Sheesh…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(7:00 PM)

The moon shines brightly at Yoshiwara as the rustling noise of the trees echoes the quiet area near the street that's leading to Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo waits for him under the shadows of the trees while having her daily smoking time with her smoking pipe. She leaned on the trunk and closed her eyes but, the only thing that comes in her mind was the night with Gintoki and the picture that Hinowa showed her. She blushed for a second and quickly withdraws herself from daydreaming.

'Why that idiot is the only thing that comes in my mind. He's just an idiot…But, he's not a bad person. He looked like… He's just… Wait. She kept thinking… What is he really for her? She let out another smoke to calm herself and gaze at the sky. Remembering her conversations with Hinowa, she quickly checks the couple's ticket. She thought asking him would be something that can end her life.

"Really, what is Gintoki aside from being an idiot?" She whispered to herself.

"Oi, Tsukuyo! How long have you been there?" A voice called out from a short distance. A voice of a sweet addicted idiot. Her deadpan eyes grew brightly with excitement upon hearing that voice again. But she controlled herself not react so happy but to respond cool and serious. "I know you will come. Hinowa told me and you probably know what's happening already, Gintok…" She paused suddenly shocked upon facing him.

Woman's white kimono? Make-up and lipstick? Fake hair extension tied in both sides? Woman's hand bag?

"It's not Gintoki – it's Paak…" Before he could finish talking, a powerful flying kick in the face answered him.

"What's with that get-up! What did come up in your mind!" She shouted madly as she continues stomping and kicking him on the ground.

"Te-te-teh! Wait a minute! I can explain! Just calm down!" He demanded while covering his head with his arms from kicks and stomps.

She thinks he had enough so she stopped and turned her back on him and gave him a time to reason out. She took another smoke and shortly, she blew it off softly to calm herself.

Paako stands up, shaking off the dust and dirt from his lovely kimono. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "This is a disguise. So no one can suspect us while investigating … I'll act just like other hostesses. Because the faction might be just another customer or…" A flying kick on the face answered him again and slammed him on the ground.

"Idiot! That doesn't make any sense!" Answered Tsukuyo, standing with one foot on the half-dead perm guy. "Just act like a normal customer. Every hostess here knows you. You're well known here."

She's actually right. After making the town free and saving the Hyakka leader, how could he not possibly become known in Yoshiwara? He smirked as he stands up and took off Paako's kimono, revealing his trademark kimono with the black shirt inside. (**Seriously, how did he manage to hide it under another kimono?**)

"We should go now before another victim comes." Said Tsukuyo as she began to take a step down the stairs to Yoshiwara. Gintoki didn't take a time to remove his make-up or his fake hair extension and quickly walk after her because he can do it while walking.

Walking around the 'town of lights' was not easy. There were so many people and customers hanging around, probably because it's Friday. They stopped by at Hinowa's house to plan out. And of course, Hinowa is with them in the living room that makes Tsukuyo feels a little uneasy, thinking that she might say something embarrassing to Gintoki. "Oi! Tsukuyo!" He called out. "You're a Hyakka. You don't look like any hostess with your clothes. How will you conduct your investigation?" He asked monotonously while looking at her with deadpanned eyes.

Hinowa smiled at him, like she has a solution to the problem "Ah. Don't worry Gintoki. I'll let her borrow one of my kimonos."

Tsukuyo heard it loud and clear and like to disagree with it. She was a bit surprised with the idea that came to Hinowa. "Hey, wait a minute…" She wants to protest but she couldn't think of a thing to deny it.

"Well, I guess that settles it." He interrupted with low voice. "Now hurry up and get dressin'." He walked out of the room to get some fresh air outside and to give Tsukuyo some time to prepare. As he closed the door, Hinowa smiles at her and said "Now Tsukky, we should get ready to make you attracting to him."

"What the? Maybe you mean to get ready for the undercover plan." She answered with a forced smile.

"Oh, whatever." She replied.

**(15 Minutes later…)**

Gintoki is daydreaming on the garden while sitting on a big rock under the tree when she heard Hinowa coming out of the door called out his name with a joyful tone. He didn't hesitate and he looked to her direction.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gintoki." Said Hinowa.

"Ah, it's okay… Anyway, where is she? Are you two finished?" He stood up and approaches her. "Where is she anyway?" He asked with a monotonous voice. Hinowa replied with a smile as Tsukuyo went out of the room slowly. Hinowa stepped aside to let him see her more clearly.

The moment their eyes meet, Gintoki wants to let out a comment but his lips couldn't move nor wouldn't his throat let a voice out as his eyes grew bright and his body freeze from his last step.

She is wearing a red kimono with flowery design on its sleeves. Her hair is well done similar to hair style when he first saw her get drunk with a flower hair pin on it. She wears a very light make-up just to make her complexion good.

Noticing that he stares at her a little bit long, she pulled out and looked away from something else. She was embarrassed that her cheek blushed slightly. "S-so, h-how is it?" She asked nervously.

"She looks so cute. Wait. Did I just think that she's cute again? This death god courtesan, cute? What the hell is happening to me? Huh? And why are my eyes are not getting off from her? Should I say cute to her? No, Hinowa might think it different? Come on, pull yourself together?" A heavy debate is happening in his mind from just a simple question. He scratched his head and think again.

"You look… Uhmm… You look…" He stammered, unable to complete his sentence. He is confused what term to use to express his answer.

"Answer me Gintoki! Don't ignore me." Tsukuyo shouted as glared at him.

"Really… you look…" Still he could give his final answer. He was pressured.

"Gintoki!" She shouted once more.

"You look PERFECT!" He suddenly answered it without even using his mind. That word just suddenly went out of his mouth.

.

.

.

A moment of silence bounded around them, giving everyone some time to react about it. Hinowa seems to be the first one to react though she wasn't expecting that answer from him but she's at least hoping to say it. "My, my, you two should get going now." She said followed with a forced chuckle to make the mood light. Tsukuyo looked down. She was shocked about what she just heard.

Then she heard an ascending sound of footsteps approaching her but before she could lift up her face to see it, someone just hold her hand that surprised her. She let out a soft gasp as it pulled her softly.

The silver haired samurai spoke out a word. "Nothing will happen here if we didn't move. Let's go." He tried to act cool like it didn't happen and just shrugged it off. He did at least not to look at her eyes and walked out together with their hands holding each other.

"Be careful, you two." Said Hinowa as she wave goodbye to them. Now she's all alone but her smile is still on her face. But she suddenly remembered something she just forgot "Crap. I think I'm forgetting something." She muttered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They're back on the street, walking side by side while hand in hand. She couldn't say anything or start a conversation. They're just walking in silence.

"Oi Tsukuyo." He called her attention. "Do you have plan for our investigation?" He asked in a serious tone.

"That's right. We're currently conducting an investigation. What was I thinking? A date? I was too carried away with that word he just said." She thought. She looked at him seriously and answered "There will a big event in one of the hostess club around here. Maybe we should observe there. A big number of guests will be there tonight."

"…So we should really go there?" He connected. She just nodded.

"Man, this will be a hard task. I should get something for doing this." He grunted with a tiring look in his face.

From those words, Tsukuyo remembered something that Hinowa gave her earlier this afternoon. If she gave it to him, it will probably lighten his mood since he's a sugar addict after all. "Oh yeah. The eat-all-you-can ticket." She thought all of a sudden as her eyes brighten.

"Gintoki." She said.

"What is it?" They stopped walking and faced each other. He thought that it is something important.

"Hinowa just gave me this as a token for our efforts." She said while taking something out of the sleeves of her kimono. "This may at least brighten your mood… Well if want to go for it with me…" She struggles to find it but finally she finally felt it with her fingers.

"Here it is." She said with her brighten voice. She pulled it out and handed it over to Gintoki as she looked away from him with her face starting to get red.

.

.

.

"E-eh… what is this for? D-don't tell me that..." Stammered Gintoki. "Yes and I'm serious about it." She connected with all of her courage to say it. Tsukuyo didn't expect silence from him as she's expecting a more surprised and excited reaction from him. But wait, something's different. She took a glance to it and - - - It's not the ticket she's holding… It's the same thin coiled wrapper with the shape of the ring in the middle that Hinowa mistakenly showed to her. Thunder roared in her mind. "Shit I forgot. I changed my clothes and ticket is in the other one." She thought.

.

(FREEZE MODE WITH A JAW DROPPED EXPRESSION)

.

There was a long pause between the two… "Uhmm… Y-y-you d-don't have to get serious a-a-about it." Said G-Gintoki while s-scratching his head. **(Shit. Why is the author stammering too?)**

"N-no! this is not what you think?" She replied nervously as she throws back that thing away. "I-it's a mistake." She tried to reason it out. Her face is now rosy red than before.

"Now now Tsukuyo it's alright I understand. B-but you don't need to do what Hinowa said you to."

"No! Believe me! It's a mistake! Really!" She shouted as they get the attraction of the passersby.

Gintoki felt very nervous about that as he is not ready for it (Whatever he's thinking). "Help me whoever god responds to my prayer! Control me! Give me strength! Stop the sinful things that is starting grow in my mind!" He prayed in his mind. "It's not any woman. This woman is different that some part of me tells me not to do it." He thought.

.

.

.

Then suddenly, a commotion happened just a few meters away from them that got their attention.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, bitch!" Shouted the man to the woman wearing a violet kimono who came running and bumped him. Her black long hair covered her face as she quickly turned sideways and run through the alley. She looked like she's hiding something under her sleeve as her one hand is inside of the opposite sleeve.

Tsukuyo and Gintoki looked at each other and nod at the same time, gesturing that they should follow and chase that woman. They completely forgot the issue they were arguing with and made a quick run to the dark alley. "Could she be one of the drugs selling faction?" She asked.

"Well, there's one thing to find out." He replied.

They finally got to the alley and the surprised woman quickly turns her face to them. It is a dead end.

"You woman, stop right there!" She commanded as she pulls a kunai out of her kimono.

"Wait Tsukuyo!" Demanded gintoki as he gestured her to stop.

"It's you… What are you doing here? dumbass" He said softly to the woman. Tsukuyo wondered who is that woman and she took a good stare at her. She was surprised to see how beautiful that woman is. She couldn't say a word until the woman spoke her words. "It's not dumbass, Zurako it is." With a manly voice. But a flying kick to the face from Gintoki replied him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with his eye twitching. "What's with that outfit?" he followed up.

"It's a disguise." Grunted Zurako. Gintoki turned to Tsukuyo again with a grimace on his face. "I'm sorry Tsukuyo but it's not that drug pushing faction… It's just a Bomber Faction." He said

"That's Joui faction for you." interrupted Zurako.

"Like the hell I care!" He shouted.

**AUTHOR: Well, that's chapter five. Kinda cliffhanger.**

**GINTOKI: It's not a little boring anymore… BUT IT'S KINDA SUSPENSE WITH A LITTLE CRIME, AUTHOR!**

**AUTHOR: We should change some mood in some chapters sometimes.**

**GINTOKI: Like hell! You're destroying the mood of the story! I think you're going to disappoint the readers of this fanfic especially for those who leave their reviews. It's getting farther from Gin X Tsukky Fluff. Where are you getting these ideas?**

**AUTHOR: I don't know. Probably from the songs I listen to. Like something from Judas Priest, Led Zeppelin, Saxon, Metallica, Megadeth etc.**

**GINTOKI: That's a little weird. I don't see any connections into it, like the guitarist Buckethead whose influence is Michael Jordan.**

**AUTHOR: Yeah right. Well thanks for reading. Just tell me if I need to change something or some improvements needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

**AUTHOR: (Thinking hard)**

**GINTOKI: Huh? What's up with you frustrated writer? **

**AUTHOR: Hmm… I'm running out of ideas. (Thinking. Biting the ball pen)**

**GINTOKI: Well it's your fault. Making a little suspense… Putting Zura in the story… Adding crime and mystery… How could you possibly make it more fluff! And why do you have a ball pen? You're typing on a computer, not writing on a note book.**

**KATSURA: It's not Zura, it's Katsura.**

**AUTHOR: Well, Here goes nothing…**

**CHAPTER VI (Part 1)**

**(Idiocy to the next level)**

"I told you before, I'm not goofing around!" Zurako shouted.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo (Along with Zurako) made it to the bar named Witchfinder General Bar; the bar she's referring to, that will hold a big event tonight. They made a reservation before the event started because Tsukuyo has access to the establishments in the Yoshiwara.

The place looks like that place where Otae is working except that this place is more huge and grand. Sitting together around an empty table with nothing to talk about something entertaining, Gintoki yawns every once in a while like the god of boredom just came down to him while Tsukuyo and Zurako are discussing something that's he has no interest with. It's just Zurako. What does he care anyway? Zurako and Tsukuyo are sitting on the opposite sides of the red couch while Gintoki is in the middle.

"What are you really up to?" Asked Tsukuyo to Zurako with curiosity.

"Well, this has something to do with faction that is spreading its name all over the district. The time that you caught me in the alley? I was chasing a woman, and then she was out of sight." He answered. She was surprised about what he just said.

"A woman?" She connected. She is sure that Zurako is after that same faction too.

"Yes." He nodded. "What about you? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that we have the same intentions." He asked as his eyes widen.

"We're currently looking for some clues and links on that faction. Actually, I found a piece of evidence that can lead us to them." She showed to him the sachet with the red powder and quickly handed it to him. He stared at it for seconds before he finally realized something. "This could be…"

.

.

"…An artificial seasoning that…" (Smack!) Gintoki smack him on the back of the neck with his hand. "Oi! Be serious here Zura." He muttered.

"It's not Zura, It's Zurako… What I mean is. It's the same thing that Elizabeth found in one of the Joui member that I thought was an artificial seasoning." He took another look at it. "It is used like cocaine but the effects are extremely high." He thought for a moment.

"Be careful not to sniff it accidentally." He warned as the two looked at him with a sweat drop trickling down on their faces.

The room suddenly went darker until only the front stage has the bright spot light on it. Every one inside the bar got their attention to the stage as a man in a casual suit went to the stage and greeted everyone.

"Welcome to the Witchfinder General Bar fifth year anniversary!" Said the man with a joyful tone as everyone applauses after hearing such word.

**Skipping the boring speech and introduction:**

**.**

**.**

"Please enjoy yourselves!" The waitress said to them as she gave them three bottles of Montrachet (wine).

"Uhmm… excuse me. But we didn't order any beverages." Said Gintoki. It's not that he doesn't want to drink but he's too afraid to pay a large amount of money because he didn't even have his wallet with, why would he? It has only 300 yen in it.

"It's okay." Smiled the waitress. "Every table receives free bottles of Montrachet depending on how many persons are you in the table." She replied. "It's a gift from our manager."

"R-really? Is it okay?" Asked Zurako.

"Asked ****ing one more time or I'll bury you in hell!" Cursed the waitress who is now mad with imaginary flames behind her as she gave a piercing look. They were shocked by that expression.

"U-u-uhh… Okay. T-thank you." Stammered Gintoki with a dog smile.

"Please enjoy your stay." She replied with a smile as she happily went away. Gintoki looked at Zurako, seeing him with a scared face on him.

"O-oi Zura. She reminds me of someone." He mumbled, trying to pretend that he didn't get scared with that girl.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura – I mean Zurako… Yes she reminds me of someone too." He stammered nervously, wishing that the waitress won't come back to their table anymore.

The conversation is going nowhere and she's getting irritated on the two so Tsukuyo interfered. "Let's go back to the topic, shall we?" She slammed her palm on the table, causing the goblets to clink as the two quickly looked at her.

"Ahh. Sorry about that. - oh yeah, about the drugs…" Said Zurako, shrugging off the thing about that waitress.

"Did your comrade use it?" She asked.

"I have no idea… " He answered while rubbing his chin with his thumb. But he wasn't sure about it but somehow he sensed that his comrade hasn't used it yet.

.

.

"Oi you woman over there! I see that you're listening for a while now." Shouted Gintoki, distracting the serious conversation between the two. He is not in the conversation of Zurako and Tsukuyo but he's somewhat paying attention into it until she noticed the woman sitting alone in the table next to them. She has a dark shoulder length hair and wearing a navy blue kimono with a few floral designs on the sleeves. She's been quiet and not moving a single muscle while looking down with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Sitting at the end of the couch near them and being silent all this time, how can he ignore her?

"Are you spying on us? Or are you just too shy to join us?" He asked as he gets more irritated to that woman.

The woman can't deny the fact the she is listening to them for a while. She secretly chuckled like she's planning something bad. "I've been caught." She whispered to herself.

"Who are you anyway?" The irritated Tsukuyo asked, giving her an eye.

The woman lifts her face and looked at Tsukuyo with deadpanned eyes. "I am…"

.

.

.

" **Toushi**ko."

.

.

.

"What the hell!" Shouted Tsukuyo and Gintoki in their minds like they want to shout it loudly but their frozen body and terrible shocked look in their faces won't let them. Zurako in fact has no reactions at all because probably he didn't recognize her (him) at all or his idiocy is really a topnotch. He looked at

them with confusion, not even knowing that he's facing the woman (man) that he never wants to meet.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked at each other nervously as there are starting to sweat on their heads.

"S**t! This is bad! The two rivals are…" He thought.

"… In the same place… What do we do now?" Thought Tsukuyo, miraculously communicating with Gintoki using eye contact.

"They should not recognize each other."

"You're right Tsukuyo, but are they stupid enough to not recognize each other?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!"

.

"Ano… Excuse me, but did we meet before?" Asked Zurako to Toushiko, taking the opportunity to ask while the silver haired samurai and the leader of the Hyakka are being speechless.

"What's your name?" Toushiko responded with another question, ignoring his first question. He took a cigarette inside his kimono and placed it on his lips.

"S**t. This is freaking bad." Thought Gintoki with a sweat drop trickling down on his cheek.

He didn't mind that he ignored his question. "I'm Zurako. But sometimes they call me Katsura." He answered.

"No idea of who you are and I guess we never met each other before. I'm just a person named Toushiko but sometimes my friends call me demon vice commander."

"Now he said it! What will happen now!" Shouted Tsukuyo in her mind.

"Really…" Zurako bowed his head like he's getting serious. They thought that he finally knew who really this guy is. "…That's really unusual name to call you." He connected with a smirk.

.

.

.

"Idiots. They are really idiots." Muttered silver haired samurai and the Hyakka leader with deadpanned tone.

"Oi! Wait a minute here. What the hell are you doing here?" Interrupted Gintoki. "Aren't you supposed to patrol the city and scare the innocent citizens tonight?"

"What are you talking about. I'm still on my 3 days day-off. And I didn't come here for nothing. I came here for personal reasons, so my troop has no business of what I am doing now." He answered as he lit his cigarette. "That drug smuggling faction is really getting on my nerves. The reasons: I don't know. I just have a bad feeling on that faction that I just cannot ignore it."

"Personal reasons you say?" Tsukuyo muttered.

.

.

.

While having their conversation, the entrance slid open as a group of 5 men in black suit and glasses entered while one of them is holding a briefcase. They looked like middle aged foreigners aging 35 and above. The noise of their shoes hitting the floor caught the attention of many customers around. They looked like that they don't came here to goof around – it's more like business.

"Suspicious people!" Whispered Tsukuyo as she crouch quickly with Gintoki and observe where they are going.

"Should I follow them?" He asked softly.

"No. not yet." She replied as he gestured him to hold on.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Asked Toushiko, giving them an eye as he sits straight and calm on the couch.

"Shut up mayo freak. Could keep it down… There are suspicious people." Said Gintoki.

"Suspicious? Those men in black? Nah, they don't look suspicious." Intervened Zurako. "You're probably watching too much mobster movies." He chuckled.

"Shut up bomberman, they obviously are! Don't make any stupid comments." She demanded without taking off the look on those men in black.

Then, one of the suspicious people pulled out a gun from his suit and glared around the premises.

"He got a gun! He got a gun!" Gintoki shouted softly. "They must be from the faction."

"What are you saying? He's just probably a salesman that sells guns door-to-door." Said Toushika with a confident look in his face.

"What kind of salesman is that? No one sells guns from house to house." Answered Tsukuyo as she's getting pissed off with the two idiots that don't even recognize each other.

Then the other guy in black brushed off his coat suit from his waist, revealing an UZI strapped in his belt.

"What the hell! He got an UZI!" Gintoki shouted softly. "Now I'm really sure that…"

"You're really thinking too much Gintoki… It's probably just a lighter." Muttered Zurako sitting relaxed in the couch.

From that moment, he really wished to kick him in the ass or throw him out of the bar. "How could be that a lighter? It looked stupid when you just used it to light a tobacco."

"Tch. We're getting nowhere."Tsukuyo didn't want to hold back and wants to tail the suspicious men. As she takes her first step, another customer just came in. This time, it's an old dirty man aging above 80 whose back is bent from the age and have shaking knees that is struggling to lift his weight. His hair is all white with his arms placed on his back, in other words; just an old man.

.

.

.

"Suspicious person!" Whispered the two idiots while glaring at the old man who's walking as fast as a snail. They followed him with piercing glare with their faces wanting to kill him.

"Suspicious? That oldie doesn't look anything bad at all." Shouted Gintoki but the two ignored his words and made their actions. They swiftly stood and crouch as they slowly approach the old man walking slowly to the front table.

"Leave this to us." Zurako said with a thumb up and cool smile.

"Oi wait!" Demanded Gintoki stretching his hand to reach his cloth and pull him back. He was about to clench his kimono when Tsukuyo quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

**AUTHOR: That's chapter 6 part one. (Sigh) That was a though one, getting the idiots out of the scene.**

**GINTOKI: Don't underestimate idiots. And what's with that Witchfinder General Bar Thing?**

**AUTHOR: The bar… I just made it up but the name is from classic heavy metal band. I don't underestimate idiots. That's why I don't underestimate you. It took me 2000 words and a night to get rid of those guys in the story.**

**GINTOKI: Shut up Author!**

**AUTHOR: Anyway, This is the part two…**

** CHAPTER VI (Part two)**

**(A red wine makes anyone calm)**

"*Sigh* those idiots gets along when they don't recognize each other." Mumbled Gintoki as he picked up one of the bottles on the table and read the label. He wasn't sure if he's going to drink it now or take it home and drink it there alone since the two Yoruzuya is still minor.

"Oi Tsukuyo… had you ever taste a red wine before?" He asked while reading the label. She looked at him with bright eyes as she was embarrassed to say that she never tastes a red wine before.

"…No… I nev…"

But before she could finished Gintoki is already filling the goblet as the band of four in casual dress started to play the song 'A Whiter Shade of Pale' on the side of the stage. The place become even gloomier like transformed from a hostess bar to an ordinary bar.

"_**We skipped the light fandango**_

_**Turned cartwheels across the floor**_

_**I was feeling kinda seasick**_

_**But the crowd called out for more…"**_

"Here you go." He handed the goblet to her gesturing her to drink it. He was afraid to give him alcohol in the first place 'cause she will surely turn from 'death god courtesan' to 'Destroyer Death god Demon'.

"But Gintoki… You know I'm really bad when I'm…"

"I know… But Hinowa told me earlier not to give you too much work today. At least lessen the load." He answered with voice toned down. "Well at least try to control your destructive attitude when you're drank." He followed with a grimace on his face.

She was unable to say anything so just smirk as a response while she reaches the goblet carefully. "Just don't blame me." Said Tsukuyo as she lift the bottom up

and finished drinking it without a spill.

"I don't give a damn on it for today."

"… _**And so it was that later**_

_**As the miller told his tale**_

_**That her face, at first just ghostly,**_

_**Turned a whiter shade of pale"**_

"But don't forget Gintoki, we're still on a mission." She answered with a grin in her face.

"I know. I'm just doing that woman a favor." He scratched his head, remembering they are still on a mission.

They drink more and more until a bottle is down but Gintoki seems not feeling dizzy yet while Tsukuyo is already slumping her face on the table. She miraculously did manage to control her wildness probably because the music is so calming and he is not irritating her.

"Oi! Tsukuyo! It's rude if the hostess had enough before the customer." He teased, not realizing that he's putting his life in danger. She didn't move a muscle but it took a second before she finally answered.

"Gintoki… I'm not done yet *hick*"

"What are you saying? That 'hick' tells it all."

.

"Our next song is 'Nights in White Satin' by the Moody Blues". The music starts to play again.

.

He didn't expect it she suddenly swiftly looked at him and draws her face closer to his' that their noses almost touched. The exchanging breath with smell of a wine lasted for a second before Gintoki react. He quickly pulled out and stared at him with a shock.

"oi Tsukuyo. What's wrong with you? Do you wanna play stone papers and scissor violently again?" He chuckled but Tsukuyo draw her face closer to his' again. She looked at him with deadpanned eyes while Gintoki looked at him at her a little disgusted and troubled.

"Gintoki." She softly whispered as her warm breath touches his cheek.

"S**t! She's damn cute! Oh god! Help me! Get me out of this situation." He screamed in his mind. His heart starts beating fast and his brain is starting to make dirty jokes in him. He can't think of any action to do except from being stuck there with his eyes locked to her. She stared at him for almost 10 seconds before she slowly grins and quickly looked away and giggle softly until she burst out laughing.

"oi! What's so funny? Do I look like a clown for you?" He asked as his eye twitched a little.

"Y-you should have seen the look in your face." Replied Tsukuyo followed with an uncontrolled laugh.

"_**Nights in white satin**_

_**Reaching the end**_

_**Letters I've written**_

_**Never meaning to send…"**_

"Idiot. You shouldn't play with men's feeling like that." He demanded. He's still embarrassed about it and he's getting more embarrassed when he continuously hears her laughing.

"Feelings? So tell me what your feeling is when I did that to you." She chuckled.

Gintoki swallowed a lump out of his throat and suddenly felt nervous answering that question. It is very unexplainable and no exact words can tell what he really felt about that. It was mixed…with a… how should I put this. **(See. Even the Author can't explain it)**

He thought that teasing her will probably at least turn down her curiosity. "It's a secret." He answered with a wink.

She should have punch the perm guy for answering like that but it happened the opposite way.

"What? It's not fair. Tell me what it is." She begged like a kinky woman as she softly pound her chest like a brat. No. Like a girl.

That attitude kinda made a conclusion in his mind

"She didn't hit after I say it. She didn't even drag me to hell… Seroiusly. What's up with this girl anyway? – don't tell me…" He finally realized it in his mind.

"…That red wine has an opposite effect from sake."

"…_**Some try to tell me**_

_**Thoughts they cannot defend**_

_**Just what you want to be**_

_**You will be in the end**_

_**Cause I love you…"**_

She was silent for a moment not moving even a twitch before she spoke out a word.

"Gintoki."

He replied with a grunt and scratches his head. Before he could make an appropriate reply , she drew her face close to his again and give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So tell me what your feeling is when I did that to you this time." She asked with a tender voice as she sits straight back.

He smiled a bit and pats her head. "Seriously. You're not giving up."

He looked at her but only to know that her head softly landed on his shoulder.

"You slept again…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**GINTOKI: This is shit! I think I read this part before… Not sure when or what chapter.**

**AUTHOR: Sorry for the Zurako Toushiko thing.**

**GINTOKI: What's with that Red wine stuff effects on Tsukuyo.**

**AUTHOR: I just made it up.**

**GINTOKI: *Sighs***

**AUTHOR: Anyway, violent reviews are appreciated. I know. I didn't do well in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

**GINTOKI: Oi! Before we continue this chapter, let's see the Author's friend's ratings on this fanfic after he read the past chapters. **

**AUTHOR: Eh? There such thing?**

**GINTOKI: Yup. Let's see…**

Writing Style: 2.5/5.0

Grammar (errors): 3.0/5.0

Typing errors: 3.5/5

Story: 2.5/5.0

Other errors: 3.5/5.0

Result: Frustrated Writer. Options: Retire writing and get the hell back to music.

**AUTHOR: What the hell! This is a terrible grade.**

**GINTOKI: Now see it? You should stop this fanfic at once and continue training your language/vocabulary skills…**

**AUTHOR: Shut up strawberry face! You're just saying this so I can stop writing stupid ideas on you. Now you said it, I'm gonna write something you will surely hate but maybe not on this chapter. Anyway this is chapter seven. Thanks for the people who keeps reviewing my fanfic and those who continue reading it.**

**CHAPTER VII**

It's already past 11:00, almost all the stores and bars are all closed in Yoshiwara. There are a few drunkards on the streets but seems to be harmless. Some Hyakka are patrolling on the roofs and alleys.

"Excuse me sir, but we're closing… Sir?" Said the waiter, poking his cheeks softly. No one is in the Witchfinder General Bar except for the waiter, Gintoki and Tsukuyo who fell asleep after drinking a bottle of wine together. The band is also there who is ready to leave with their instruments that are already in their cases. Only the small regular lights are on, making the bar darker than earlier.

"Huh? What the…" He grunted with his tired eyes slit open. He scratched the back of his shoulder and lifted his head lazily. "What is it?" He murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sir, we're closing. Sorry to bother you but you must leave now." He said clearer and louder in a polite tone.

Gintoki finally realized that he fell asleep and quickly sit up straight with his yes already bright and wide. "Damn, I must've slept long… What time is it?" He asked.

The waiter looked at his Rolex wrist watch and read it for a second. "It's 11 o'5."

"Damn. I lost trace of those suspicious guys with guns…" He said to himself with bit anger to his carelessness. Upon hearing those words, the waiter suddenly remembered something about what Gintoki's muttering at.

"Excuse me sir, but I think I know who you are referring to… Is it about those guys who came in group with guns and a suitcase?"

Gintoki looked at him with brighten eyes. "Really? Do you know who they are?"

"Yes." He replied with a smile. "I remember them. I saw the manager talk to them. They are not really mobs or some hoodlums. They went here to sell fake guns for displays and UZI lighters. The manager loved it and bought 1 of each. " He connected. They had a drink for a while before they left.

.

"E-ehh?" His efforts on observing them for thirty minutes before he unconsciously fell asleep were useless after hearing those words. He finally knew that they didn't gain any progress in tracing that drug selling group. "Speaking of it… Where's Zurako and mayo freak?"

.

.

.

There is a dark part of Yoshiwara, a part where it was abandoned many years ago with condemned buildings. Streets are filled with nothing but junk and useless objects.

"Where the hell are we?" Muttered Zurako while they are walking the creepy unknown street where no one ever went these days. "A better question would be… Where did that old man went?" Shouted Toushiko with a cigarette in his mouth.

They've been following the old man for four hours. In the bar, in the flower shop, in the park and even in the public bathroom they follow him. They feel at first that they are going nowhere until the old man walk to the unknown street until they reached the foggy ghost town part of Yoshiwara.

" Crap! I thought it was easy to follow some geezer around." Said Zurako with a disappointment look on his face.

"What the hell? It's your fault anyway. If you didn't play with those puppies earlier, we should've got already close to him!" Answered Toushiko angrily.

"Sorry. But I cannot refuse to hug those cute kittle angels." He replied with a cool smile.

"What's up with that smile in your face, like you accomplished something very important?" He muttered.

.

.

.

"So you're really following me all this time?" A dried raspy voice echoed from nowhere.

The two idiots stopped and listened to it while their right hand ready to draw their swords.

"I kinda have fun on luring you everywhere." He chuckled. The fogged slowly disappeared, exposing the old man standing on the roof of a 2 story building. "You got the wrong…" His voice died out as he sees the two looking around like they're looking for a cat.

"Hello. Are you there?" called out Zurako as he took off the cover of a trash can and looked inside it.

"Come out come out wherever you are hiding." Called out Toshiko as look under the flower pot.

"Yoohoo!" Shouted Zurako in the big drainage pipe leaning on the wall.

"Stop playing 'hide and seek'." Said Toshiko as he crouches down and peeks inside the plastic cup on the ground.

"Gnn… Hey… Wait…" Muttered the old man until he bursts out in anger. "Where the hell are you idiots looking at! I'm right here on the roof! And why the hell are looking inside the plastic cup!" He shouted that caught the attention of the two. The two looked at him while the moon shines behind him.

"So there you are? And you already knew from the beginning." Zurako said with confidence in his face.

"You're a quick one, old man" said Toushiko. "How fast did you get there while hiding in the plastic cup?" He connected.

"Stupid? I didn't hide in there! What makes you think that I can hide inside a plastic cup!" He replied with an angry tone.

"You really don't know what are you saying Toushiko." Said Zurako as he pat his shoulder "It's obvious that he didn't hide inside the plastic cup before he showed up." He connected with a smartass attitude. "As you can see, the drainage pipe is the nearest hiding place to the roof where he is standing right now. So, it's clear that he hides the drainage pipe before jumping on the roof to make a cool appearance."

"You're an idiot too! And what's with that successful look in your face!" Shouted the old man who's losing his patience on the idiots senseless words.

He quickly jumped out of the roof and smoothly landed in front of them. He looked at them with a grin in his face and said with a rough voice "You've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punks?"

Zurako was surprised with that question and felt that this is not just an old man they encountered. He looked down and snickered secretly. "You're really good in Hollywood movie quotes and lines… I have a law to myself; that I will not hurt old and very young people…But…" He paused for a moment and looked at him. "…I'll take my chances against the law. You'll take yours against the sea." He connected.

"Oi stop saying cool lines from my favorite movies!" Demanded Toushiko.

The old man turned his glare to Toushiko. "You!" He pointed. "Do you have a search warrant to or at least badges?" Somehow he knew that Toushiko is a police.

"Badges? We ain't got no badges! We don't need no badges! I don't need to show you any stinking badges!" He shouted as he quickly moves to attack the old man. He slashed the sword directly to him but he realized the he just swung it in the air.

"What the?"

"Kid, your 45 years younger to hit me." He whispered behind Toushiko in the mid air and quickly hit him behind his neck with his bare hand that made him unconscious as he slams on the ground.

Before Zurako could make move, the oldie is already behind him and whispered to his ears "I'm kind of a big deal." before he put Zurako to sleep.

Now they are both pinned down by the unknown old man.

A minute later a black luxury car came and stopped at front of the old man. A big guy in tuxedo went out of the car and approach to the old man. "Boss, are you alright? Do you want me to dispose them to the sea?"

"No. let them be. We just don't kill. We kill for money, and these two idiots are not obstruction into it." He paused for a moment to light a cigarette. He looked at them with cold eyes and said to them "Why don't you come up sometime to see me?" Before he left and rides the car, leaving the two behind with a sachet of drug as a reward for entertaining him.

.

.

.

"T-t-teh… You're so heavy and please quit movin'!" He mumbled while carrying the sleeping Tsukuyo again on his back while holding a plastic bag with 3 bottles of Montrachet wine that they didn't finish. It'll be a waste if he didn't take it home. He didn't mind that the two bottles are for Toushiko and Zurako, they wouldn't mind it anyway.

"I think it happened before. Hmm… I'm just not sure about it." He thought. Then someone approached him. A guy he really knew. A guy who can't live without those expensive sunglasses.

"Yo! Gin-san, it's unusual to meet you here this kind of time. So, you're dating that babe after all." He said.

"H-Hasegawa. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your date with your wife for your wedding anniversary?" Asked Gintoki.

He hesitated to answer that question but he knew he would understand since he is a close friend of his. "I screwed up our wedding anniversary day." He said in with fake smile. But the silver haired samurai cannot be fooled by that. "What happened?"

"I don't what just happened. I made a reservation yesterday but when we came back to that restaurant, he said that I didn't make a reservation." He answered as his eyes wants to cry after saying that "How madao can I be?" Muttered Hasegawa.

Somehow, he felt sorry for his friend and want to show affection to him. "Yo! Hasegawa. Take one of these." He gestured to take a bottle of wine in the plastic bag he's holding.

"Huh? What is it?" He takes a good look and picked out one out. To his surprise it's a Montrachet, one of the expensive wines. "This is…"

"It's the only thing I give to help. Now go, and celebrate your wedding anniversary. You still have thirty minutes before this important day passed." Said Gintoki.

Hasegawa can't do anything but to cry. Tears of joy flow through his cheek even he tried to cover his eyes with his arm. "G-Gintoki…"

"Stop crying like a baby and chase your wife. " He demanded.

Hasegawa nods with full of spirit and quickly sprint away with bottle in his hand until he can no longer see him. "I'll treat some sake sometime." He shouted before got too far as he waved goodbye.

"Sure you are." He muttered. "Well I guess we're alone again." He said to someone he's carrying.

"We sure are." She replied with a soft voice.

"Eh? How long are you awake?"

"Just a while ago."

A smile crept on his face. "I guess I have to put you down now." Said the perm guy as he slowly loosens his arm carrying her. But before he could free his arm, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. "No. I don't wanna. You said you'll lessen my work tonight… So carry me home." She whispered as he smells her breath with the smell of the wine. "*sighs* I'm not gonna carry you home. We already passed on that street so, we're going to Hinowa's instead." He mumbled with his tired face looking down.

He started to walk again carrying a heavy load behind him. "But Gintoki…"

"They may think it different." He replied. "Haven't you noticed…? You Hyakka friends are glaring at us secretly ever since we walked to the bar."

From that word, she quickly scanned the whole area but she didn't find anyone except for the shadows that disappeared in less than a split second in the corner of her eyes. "Seriously, what are they really up to?" He connected. "They've acting strange lately."

She instantly blushed and embarrassed about it. She knew that the Hyakka misunderstands the whole point after they saw them together last night.

"They wanted to kill you…" She joked that made Gintoki very nervous.

"W-wh-at?" He stammered as he started to sweat badly. "Did I just do something wrong?" He asked nervously. And slowly, his feet started to walk faster and faster until he found himself sprinting fast even though he's carrying Tsukuyo behind. The pressure is making him more nervous like he thought that there will be flying kunai around. "O-oi! I'm just kidding… please hold yourself." She insisted but before she could say another word, they already made it to Hinowa's house.

He stopped suddenly in front of the house and gaze at it. The lights are still on; probably she's waiting for them to come. "Tsukuyo." He called. "I didn't get scare of what you just said." He bragged.

"Yeah right." She replied with a grin in her face.

"I'm just trying to test if I can still sprint." He insisted.

"Really? Then why is you're breathing became heavy before you made that blazing sprint? Why are you stammering after I said…"

.

.

.

"Tsukky! Gintoki! You're finally here." Greeted the beautiful woman. They looked and saw the woman on a wheelchair.

"H-Hinowa…" They muttered.

"So how is it? Did you find what you're looking for?" She asked, smiling on them but the two looked away with a grimace on their faces that says that they failed.

"Ahh… It's okay. Anyway, did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Sure we did, now that I saw the other Tsukuyo when drank." He chuckled while moving forward to the house. He didn't mind if he's still carrying her. All he wanted to do is bring her to the bedroom so he can go home and rest. He went straight to Hinowa's bedroom since it's the only bedroom he knows around her house.

Hinowa closed the front door and followed soon after. She wanted to talk more about what happened earlier so she didn't mind to make some tea or at least bring some water. She went to her bedroom and opened the door. She was surprised on what she sees and quickly draws her new digital camera on her pocket. **(Tsukuyo destroyed her cellphone in chapter 4).**

**(FLASH!)**

The lovely scene in her bed where the sleeping Gintoki embraces the sleeping Tsukuyo who is turning her back on him surprised Hinowa. Gintoki might be thinking that he is sleeping on his futon and hugging his pillow and…

**GINTOKI: Oi! Stop this nonsense already you lousy stupid Author! (Strangling author.) And you didn't tell why I fell asleep with that woman.**

**AUTHOR: W-w-wait!(Choking) I'm not done with the last paragraph.**

**GINTOKI: You should not listen to Styx and REO Speedwagon's song while writing… It carries you away! Damn Author!**

**AUTHOR: But I can't write properly if I listen to Hatebreed Anthrax or Meshuggah's songs.**

**GINTOKI: Then don't listen to any songs while writing!**

**AUTHOR: It'll drive me crazy, stupid. So maybe songs from the Hollies or Meatloaf will do.**

**GINTOKI: That's the same thing!**

**AUTHOR: Sorry I didn't finished the last paragraph cause…**

**TSUKUYO: (Knocking outside) Oi, Author… I already read the six chapters. (Continuously knocking)**

**AUTHOR: Crap…**

**GINTOKI: Thanks for reading.**

**AUTHOR: Hey that's my line… I'll continue this fluff to the next chapter without Toushiko Zurako thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR: Here's chapter VIII. Sorry for the Zurako and Toushiko thing. I almost forgot that this is a Gin x Tsukky fanfic, right Gintoki?**

**TSUKUYO: iie, He's not here.**

**AUTHOR: Huh? Where's that guy? And why are you here?**

**TSUKUYO: He took a break, so I'll be the one to handle his position in this segment.**

**AUTHOR: *Sighs* For those who left their reviews from the last chapter even though it's the worst chapter I've ever written, thank you very much… it's a pain using mobile phone to upload a document from the computer and update a story…**

**TSUKUYO: Huh? Why?**

**AUTHOR: Let's see… I can't edit a document, I can't delete unnecessary docx., It's slow, and I can't delete my first bad fanfic I published. **_('War of the nations' (an x-over of bleach and familiar of zero))_

**TSUKUYO: Wait. But did someone just reviewed that x-over fanfic and asked you to correct your errors and continue it? So are you still going to update that fanfic?**

**AUTHOR: I already finished the next two chapters but I'm still thinking about it. Anyway here's chapter VIII of 'Kunai and Samurai'.**

**CHAPTER VIII**

**(EVERY STORY HAS ITS END)**

(2: 35 AM)

The streets are quiet, the crickets' sound echoes anywhere and even the rustling of the leaves can be heard on the road, in other words; it's a peaceful night I mean, early morning.

…

"Parfait… parf…" He mumbles as he tries to move into a comfortable position. It can see in his face that he's having a good dream. He unconsciously noticed that he's not hugging his favorite pillow so he extended his hand and tries to feel around the bed where his favorite pillow is located from the pitch black room and with his eyes closed. Finally, he got it… he got it wrong. He slowly wrapped his arms around what he just reached. It felt different somehow. It's warm, it's not that soft and snugly in his arm and it felt like just another person… Because it is.

She felt a warm embrace wrapped around her waist followed by a warm body touched all over her back. That warmness that she's been wanting that the blanket she's using cannot give her and that comfortable feeling that the bed or any futon can't give. While her eyes are closed and she is in the deepest sleep, a smile just crept her face.

"*sobs* I wish I can be like that." Mumbled Hinowa outside the room while peeking in a small gap of the doors as she bit her lower lip. "And why the hell are you still up?" Asked the Author.

.

.

.

(4:30 AM)

"Did you already know it?" Asked the silver haired samurai as he rubs his eyes outside Hinowa's house. He just got awake from his peaceful dreaming after he heard someone throwing pebbles on the window and found out that it's Zurako and Toushiko waiting for him. He wanted to wake up Tsukuyo that time but for what? For her to get into trouble? To put her in danger? So he just jumped out of the window and leave silently.

"Iie, I wasn't sure who are really involve in this racket. But we knew that the hideout of this group is just here in Yoshiwara." Replied Zurako. "I mean, ex- Yoshiwara." He cleared.

"Ex Yoshiwara?" Said Gintoki.

"It looks like a ghost town and probably a lively part of Yoshiwara before." Intervened Toushiko as he approaches with a cigarette in his lips.

"Well, let's go." Shouted Gintoki, gesturing to move forward. But he was stopped as Zurako tapped his shoulder and smirk secretly. "Gintoki, do you have an idea of where are we going? Don't be such on a rush." He quickly pulled out something in his kimono. It was a puppy. The puppy he just saw last night. It has a short brown fur with a cute innocent face.

"What the? How long have you been carrying that creature?" Asked Toushiko as his eyes twitch.

But he ignored him and pulled out the sachet of drug that old man gave him earlier. He let the dog sniff it. "Oi are you trying to drug the dog?" Muttered Gintoki.

"No, I would never do that in such lovely creature. I'll just let him sniff the outside part so we can trace where is it came from." He replied with a grin in his face. The dog just suddenly jumped off of his arm and tried to trace the tracks by sniffing the around the street in one direction.

(30 minutes later)

"Oi, oi are you sure that this is the hideout and not a children's playground?" Muttered Gintoki while picking his nose and looking above the big old building with smokes coming out of the chimney and a bunch of trailer trucks around it.

"What makes you think that this is a children's playground!" Shouted Toushiko loudly.

Then, random sounds of running footsteps surrounded them as a group less than a hundred appeared from the dark corners and alleys. The tension suddenly became heavy and no one from the hundreds of guys is removing their glare on them.

"My, my, what a warm welcome." Smirk Gintoki while drawing his bokuto from his waist.

"It's so warm that it gets me heated up already." Connected Toushiko with a grin while withdrawing his sword.

They already got involved in the scenes like this a thousand times. But the only thing that they know that a samurai never turns back from its death. One thing is for sure for them… They will not die yet.

"I see piles of s**t with a thousand eyes." Said Zurako. Gintoki looked at him with deadpanned eyes and said "Where did you get that line?"

.

.

.

"What's this? A group of insects came to have fun." Said the guy over the trailer who just appeared a moment ago. It was the same familiar guy for Toushiko except that he's missing his left arm and he has an eye patch on the left eye.

Toushiko's eyes widen and his cigarette from his mouth dropped on the ground as he was so shocked to see that face again. "You are…" His feelings just suddenly filled with anger and wrath.

"You are… K-Kuraba Touma!"

From that time, the mob just started to battlecry and attacked them with their swords. Of course the three idiots managed to dodge and counter attack the blows and swings of the enemies. As they battle for their survival, Kuraba watched at them coldly as ever but somehow he can't recognize the mayo freak, who destroyed his shipping of weapons, because of the Toushiko appearance. From every minute that counts, his patience is starting to get shorter and shorter while seeing his troops are losing the fight.

"Call the damn others for backup!" he shouted to the man behind him that is probably his assistant. The man saluted as he dashed inside the building to call for backup. Meanwhile the fight is getting longer and longer and the three heroes are starting to get tired and exhausted. It's like an endless war for them.

"Toushiko!" Shouted Gintoki while he continues blocking his opponent. "Take the guy from that trailer. We'll handle the rest!" he knows that Toushiko has an unfinished business with Kuraba.

"Gintoki…" he mumbled as he looked at him like he was surprised on what he just said. "Someone must go to kill the boss now go!" Shouted Zurako while struggling to avoid the enemies' attack.

He didn't think for a moment and he slashed the guy in front of him and quickly made a run toward the trailer where Kuraba is watching them. He doesn't want to fail his comrades or the one he truly loved. If that Kuraba is still breathing, the business between them remains unfinished.

He was about to get close to the trailer when he felt someone is going to attack him, so he quickly raised his sword to cover his upper body before a sudden impact just slams through his sword that made him stumble to the ground. He quickly tried to pull himself together as he already knew who did that to him. "We met again…" Said Toushiko as he stood up and lit a cigarette. "…old man."

.

.

**(Hell! I sucked in fighting scenes!)**

**.**

**.**

"So how's the crack I gave to you?" He asked while standing in a fighting position.

"Baka! I don't use drugs and never will!" Replied Toushiko to the old man as he raises his sword in front of him. They were about to attack each other when suddenly some throws a pebble on the old man's head, calling his attention. "Hey old man! I'm your opponent here." Shouted Zurako, standing in front of the pile of dead bodies. His kimono is already stained with blood and her make-up has faded from his sweat. He received few scratches but that's not even a bother to him and a look in his eyes that can be only seen from the true warriors.

"I'm not gonna get fooled by you!" Shouted the old man.

"Well okay. Just admit first that I have more memorized Hollywood catch phrases in my dead hair than your entire self." He bragged as he looked at him with a grin that made the old man really pissed.

The old man will never say such words of surrender as he already watched hundreds of Hollywood movies starting from the movie 'Ducksoup' to the movie 'Ironman'.

"You underestimate the knowledge of the old man who watched tons of movies dating back from 1930's to the latest." He muttered followed by a quick approach to Zurako leaving Toushiko behind.

"Now let's begin…" Said Zurako.

.

.

.

His breathing is getting heavier in every step he makes. He just run and run, away from the place they started until his lungs gave up and his stamina just got drained. Finally, he lured the enemies away from Kuraba and the others but the bad thing is, the silver haired samurai is surrounded. Their numbers looked like it increased more than before but, this didn't make him shook or at least surprised him. It's just the same number of enemies he faced during the war.

His sweat is starting drip from his head and his bruises are starting to ache badly as the enemies started to make their moves. He looked at the approaching enemies with swords and asks them one last thing before he finally swung his bokuto. "There's one thing I want to ask you all… What the hell are you fighting for?"

.

.

.

She quickly opened her eyes and swiftly raised his head and turned her look on the side of the bed she's been sleeping at. It's empty, but the way the blanket is pressed into wrinkles and folds, she thought like someone was just there a while ago. There was a sudden flashback that came to her. She suddenly remembers that warm embrace she felt before. She's not so sure if it's a dream or a real thing but she's sure that she felt that warm embrace that wrapped around her body and the warm breath behind her ears.

"Arf! Arf!"

"What's that?" An annoying and continuous barking snapped her from deep thoughts. She looked at the window where the annoying bark of the puppy seems to be coming from. It's not stopping. I sound like I wanna say something but she can't figure it out. She quickly jumped out of the bed and glanced outside the window. To her expectation, it's a puppy barking at her direction. Wait. Something is not right. There is something on the ground in front of it that look exactly like the drug sachet she have. This triggered the image of Gintoki in her mind.

She jumped out of the window with the kimono she is still wearing last night and looked closely at the sachet on the ground. She positively identified the object as the same thing she have.

"What's the matter?" She asked to the puppy like she's expecting to answer her directly.

"Like the f*** I can answer you by damn words." Thought the puppy. The puppy didn't respond to her hence it picked up the sachet by its mouth and quickly run away towards the direction she must head to.

"Oi wait!" She demanded but the puppy ignores her and continues to run even faster. She has no choice but to follow the puppy wherever it's heading.

.

.

.

"Come on damn feet, stop shivering and stand still!" He demanded, struggling from too much work and running. There's no running back from it now that he is cornered between the high cliff, hundred ugly men and a towering stacks of cargos. He tries to keep a good fighting stance but his injuries and bruises won't let that easy.

Now it came to this. After defeating hundreds of them, there are still hundred more of them left. Is it the end of it? After coming to this? If that's so, he'll smile in front of death and apologize to everyone for such failure.

Now they are coming again at the same time. Attacking to make sure he'll be down this time but to no avail. This silver haired man won't let that easy for them. Swinging him wooden sword around, hitting everyone who comes closer than an inch to him. He's like a strong wind that blows everyone away. But this will never last long as his left foot accidentally slipped from sudden drain of energy.

His rhythm and posture just suddenly stopped as one of enemy had luckily slashed him behind critically and was followed by critical stab on his shoulders ripping his cloth together with some skin and blood. Everything just went slow and heavy.

"I can't lose here… No, not like this… Give me some more strength." He whispered to himself.

Gathering all of his strength left to his bokuto and finally executing his final swing against the enemies crowding him. The impact made everyone near him flew away from him like leaves blown away from their ground.

"God was never on my side this time, I guess."

He laid down his sword as he stands an inch from the cliff behind.

"BANG!"

A loud scream of a .45 caliber echoed the place, shutting everyone in silence. The impact of the bullet just reached the him and gently pushed him to the cliff that no one knows the bottom. The enemies watched in shock as they see their opponent slowly falling carelessly with that smile… A smile that he wants to show to guy in a black robe with a sickle with a long handle in his hand that only he can see in front of him by now…

**AUTHOR: Ano… Should I continue this? Because I broke the fluff thing promise for this chapter because if I put that fluff in this chapter, I'll be too long…**

**GINTOKI: You broke a promise Author… So you should stop this right away and just let them decide themselves what happened to the handsome guy in the last paragraph…(Disappointed)**

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

(THE MEETING)

"_Is this just a dream? I can't feel anything. Wait. What happened? Why is it getting dark and blurry? Oi Kagura, are you grilling inside the house again? Oh yeah, I'm not in my home."_

Falling freely up high, hallucinating like a drugged person, and feeling numb, the silver haired samurai can't do anything but to feel these things. He can't remember the final seconds of his battle, he doesn't want to anyway. The only thing that he remembers is that he's dying.

_"When I die, I thought I was going to heaven. But I feel like falling into deep darkness. Is Jigoku Shoujo going to meet me on her boat? Maybe because they cursed me for being so useless. Or maybe there's no place in heaven for an old man who took many lives."_

Three more seconds has passed and he's gone in sight of the men who risked their lives to defeat him. They all have the same expression in their faces. Shocked. Even the gun man can't believe that he killed that perm guy. No one can move a single limb after that.

Seven seconds has passed. As they thought it was over, they still won't let their guards down thinking he might just make his surprised attack… There was a surprise attack, but the thing is, it's not from him, not from the bomber faction leader, not on the mayo freak, but from her.

Two minutes has passed and all of them are swimming in their own pool of blood. Not a single one breathing. Not a single one that has no slash in their neck. An attack filled with anger, revenge, wrath, and blood thirst. She looked at them with coldly as she was cursing them to go to hell before she jumped off to the cliff to save someone. But, is it too late to do that? Noticing that she's falling very fast, she quickly took out another kunai and stabbed it on the wall beside her. It managed to go deep the concrete wall and now making a long vertical large damage as she continuously fall in a decreasing speed. She thought it was that deep but before she can estimate the depth, she already landed on the almost stagnant river. Yes, the end of the cliff is an underground river that was probably accidentally excavated when the underground is still in construction.

.

.

.

"What's with this very light feeling?" Gintoki lifted his eyes from long time unconsciousness and tries to know where the hell he is. He found himself lying on the beautiful grass with his normal clean attire and the bokuto strapped in his waist. There's an endless rolling hills beyond and the sky is orange with small thin clouds slowly moving sideways as he gazes around. A small number of trees are everywhere and a huge mountain is beyond the endless rolling hills. Before he gets sucked with beautiful scenario, he stands up and turns around. He tends to see that there's a long dirt path behind him and beside the dirt path was a big bottomless cliff that looks like a crack on the earth. He observed the path and it's like endless on both sides, even the cliff. He to almost forget what happened to him.

"Gintoki. We meet again." Said the guy under the tree behind him. Hearing that familiar voice he quickly turned around and faced him. Finally, he saw that face again;. The man he's been dying to see for years again. His eyes widen and his body just frozen stuck there. "You are…"

.

.

.

(BOOM!)

A loud explosion from the building shake the whole area as metals, stones and other scraps are raining down on them. The sudden flash blinded the Kuraba from the outside but before he could have recover his eyes, the mayo freak is already standing in front of him with that sadistic smile on his face with a huge cloud of smoke behind him..

"So you really made it this far, woman." Kuraba said.

"Woman, I ain't woman you filthy bastard." Answered Toushiko, puffing another smoke out of his lungs. Kuraba's eyes just widen from that voice. A voice from the guy who made his plans burned down into ashes. "Y-you're… The demon vice commander!" He shouted in terror. "Then that means… You bought those shinsen…" Before he could finish his sentence, the huge clouds of smoke are slowly fading away, revealing the shadows of people standing behind him.

"No… I didn't bring 'em here. This is my own business. " He quickly denied as he raise his sword. "…And these people behind me are not my men, not even your filthy followers. They don't care if we three die or suffer from battle. The only thing they care for…" He paused for a moment and lit another cigarette. But before he could continue his words, hundreds of kunai just suddenly popped out with a lightning speed behind him hitting straightly to Kuraba non-stop until his whole body is drenched in blood and his clothes are entirely filled with holes. He could not react or even scream in pain but only a soft grunt in every kunai that struck him. They're just throwing kunai at him until he already collapse and landed his back on the roof of the cargo trailer.

"…. The only thing they care for is their boss." He muttered at him as he walked closer to the dying Kuraba. "…And the only thing they wanna do is to… kill you." He connected with a dark expression in his face. He stood in front of him and glared at him coldly as he draws his sword form his waist. "However, I won't let that happen." He said. Kuraba's eyes went bright as he heard those words. "Did he show me some mercy so I can suffer in jail and let me live?" He thought.

"Yes. I won't let them kill you because… I will be the one to kill you!" He shouted with all his anger in it as he forcefully stabbed his sword into his brains. Blood squirted from his corpse's head and stained his kimono once more but he didn't give a damn about it. And so it was over. The fight is over. The head leader of it finally meets its death and its remaining comrades were annihilated by the Hyakka.

"I'm sorry ladies but your beloved leader is not here." He spoke out without turning his face on them. "She probably helped that silver haired idiot."

.

.

.

"Gintoki!" She tries to look around for him as she swims in the dark body of water, hoping that he's still alive. It's very dark that she only sees a bit and the only light source is from the above where she came from. She swam here and there until she saw a piece of white cloth drenched in blood floating freely. She thought that he might be in the same spot where she found that piece of cloth, sinking deeper and deeper. She quickly inhaled deeply and swam deeper towards the direction of the piece of cloth. Even she opens her eyes, the light is not reaching into the water so she stretched out her arm and swings it everywhere until she bumped into someone's arm that is surely Gintoki's. She mindless pulled his arm and quickly raised her head on the surface of the water as she released her breathe and inhaled deeply. She glances over the area until she found a ladder heading directly above. It's a bit rusty and unused for years but it looks like in a good condition.

.

.

.

"No I will not go back. I just wanna be with you." He demanded to guy. They've have been quite in some good conversation while walking to the dirt path until it came to this.

"It's not your time yet, you still have work to do." Replied the guy calmly, not taking it too serious.

"But, I'm tired of it. This burden is too much of a pain to carry." He replied roughly, but the guy didn't go with the flow emotion, instead of shouting back at the silver haired samurai, he just smiled and pats his shoulder like it's nothing. "Every person has a burden to carry. But you should know. You'll regret if you die now. I know, this the other world for dead people…" He looked at the beautiful sun and tries to hold back his emotion. "… Right after I came to this place, I cried. Not because that I died, but I left everyone behind in a very dangerous times. Dying doesn't mean that you'll be happy all the way."

Before he could spit out a word again, the guy slowly place his palm on the silver haired samurai's chest and gently pushed him off the cliff. He's falling again. He wanted to scream for help but what for? He finally realized and understood what that guy just said. He just stretched out his arms and called him once more to say goodbye

"Master."

.

.

.

"Okay, I'll do it one more time." She insisted to herself. She sits up straight and inhaled deeply once more and gently pressed her lips to the unconscious samurai lying on the floor. She blew out another air to his mouth to resume his breathing. Her face is red a hell and her heart is thumping very fast. She quickly pulled out and starts placing her hands on his chest pressed it back and forth until she heard him coughed out water. Upon seeing that, her eyes start to water and her lips just smiled secretly.

"YOU COULDN'T DIE YET… UNTIL I HAVE SAID THOSE WORDS ON YOU." She thought.

**END**

**AUTHOR: Reviews are accepted…**

**KATSURA: … Wait a minute! Why you didn't tell anything about what happened to me? That's just so unfair!**

**AUTHOR: Not in a mood… Anyways, thanks for reading. I might be unable to update it sooner. Just say if I should and it this way or should I continue it. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**KATSURA: Wait a minute Mr. Author. When will you tell my fighting scene with the old man? They should know about it. The readers should be probably waiting for it too.**

**AUTHOR: What? Did I put a fighting scene between you and the old man? (CHECKS PREVIOUS CHAPTER…) Oh yeah, I remember now.**

**KATSURA: Well?**

**AUTHOR: (Yawns) I'm not really in the mood… But if you insist… I'll do my best to fight my laziness in writing your scene… To all readers, this is chapter 9 ½ and will be followed by chapter 10. Thanks for all who leave their reviews.**

**GINTOKI: Oi oi… I thought chapter 9 will be the last chapter.**

**AUTHOR: Hmm… I received 3 reviews from chapter 9, after the day I published it and they said that I should continue it. Since the ideas in my head are coming again I will…**

**GINTOKI: (Sighs) you should stop making false endings like you did in chapter 3, 8, and 9…**

**AUTHOR: Okay, sorry 'bout that… Well? Let's begin…**

**CHAPTER 9 ½**

Zurako struggles to fight the old man. He's good at fighting and has very quick reflexes in dodging. After some punching and kicking and swinging etc, Zurako loses and his body can't stand no more. The old man didn't kill him because he is too good in delivering Hollywood punch lines. He left without a trace after knowing that Kuraba is dead.

END of CHAPTER

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KATSURA: What the hell is this! It's too short (62 words). You didn't put some effort to detai…**

**AUTHOR: Sheesh… Quit complaining. The reader will get upset if I'll not start chapter 10 right away…**

**CHAPTER 10**

"*coughs*"

She quickly raised his head and rests it on her lap as the silver haired samurai blurted out water out of his lungs. He's really badly injured that even his wet ripped clothes can tell. There are slashes everywhere and mostly on his back. His deep cuts on his arms were cleaned from blood after falling from the river and now can obviously seen on how deep the cuts are. He coughed for a few times before he went into deep unconsciousness again.

If she has enough bandages and clean cloth, she will surely treat his wound immediately but she's soaking wet too especially that the kimono she's wearing is thick unlike her usual attire. She couldn't do anything for now but to look at his sleeping face and stare at it. She's tired anyway, after beating hundreds of them, swim for minutes for searching him and finally climbing using the ladder while carrying this guy with her. She feels like she finished a triathlon event. She thought that she should keep sitting on the ground while Gintoki lies down on her lap so they can take a rest for a while. She just continuously stared at his lips like he's waiting for him to speak out.

.

.

.

"Master, I was very happy to see you and talk to you again." He thought while continuously falling down the darkness again. He gazed above to see other world for the last time but he was distracted when a white light shines at the bottom of the cliff. He slowly flipped his body to see this light. He's seeing something. He scrutinizes the light and he finally recognizes it.

"Wait. These are my memory. These images… Images of those idiot people… Idiot people I call 'friends'. These are people…"

He paused for a moment and smiled as his memory starts to flashback again.

"People… needing protection." Then everything just instantly dissolved by white light, surrounding him with nothing but a light.

"Master. Why did you teach me this lesson so late? So late that you taught it to me in the other world?" He whispered with light grin on his face.

.

.

.

"Boss!" shouted the Hyakka altogether, as they came flying, now that they finally saw their beloved Tsukuyo lying down with the silver haired guy who's still unconscious. They search for them for almost an hour. She is already fallen asleep because of exhaustion while waiting for Gintoki to gain back consciousness.

They all stare at them who are sleeping on the cold hard ground with very wet clothes. They looked so cute facing each other like they are sleeping on a bed. One of them took a picture of them before they carry them back to Hinowa's house.

.

.

.

"Hmm… It looks like you had a tough time huh Zurako," said Toushiko with a grin on his face as he turns his back on him. They coincidentally met each other again as they about to leave the premises.

"Me? What are you talking about? I think you're the one who had a hard time," he replied in a bragging manner. They don't want to get judged each other weaker so they're boasting like an 8-year-old that they didn't got a hard time even though that they clothes and bruises says it.

"Look at yourself Toushiko. What are those kunais doing on your back?" He pointed his back with lots of kunai sticking on him. Toushiko doesn't want to say that he was accidentally hit by some kunais after acting so cool while standing in the middle of raging Hyakka's before.

"Wow, I didn't know that… because I wasn't feeling any pain or something behind me," answered Toushiko who is obviously lying. But the real truth is he's already agonizing in pain after he struck the sword in Kuraba's head.

There was a long silence between the two as they continue to walk even though their legs are struggling to stand and take every step. It didn't take long before they noticed each other's injuries. Toushiko extended his arm and placed it on his shoulder to support Zurako in walking. He also did the same for him.

"I'll let you off this time… Katsura," said Toushiko with a small grin of his face. Their make ups are both faded because of the sweat during the battle so they probably recognize one another earlier.

"That's really something. But I'm not gonna thank you for that, Hijikata Toushiro." He replied.

"I don't mind I'm not expecting it anyway."

They two swore enemies seems to raise their white flag for now and tries to get along with each other. It's not just because he help him fight a crime but also he made his sweet revenge on Kuraba easier.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in a certain ship floating around the Edo:

"Sir, it looks like Kuraba is dead," informed the afro assistant to his afro boss.

"What? Tch. He's just a piece of trash anyway" He answered as he takes another sip in his goblet. He didn't get angry about it even he will lose a good amount of cash because of that incident. "Hey afro boy!" He called.

"Sir, we're all afros so why did you call me afro boy, it'll be quite confusing since all of the people here inside your office like the two guards on your door are afro." He replied in very polite tone which made he called 'boss' angry.

"Shut up. I know that. I'm just testing you," said the boss. "Don't report anything useless like this again."

"Anyway, who did this?"

.

.

.

It's been almost an hour after the Hyakka brought back Tsukuyo and the silver haired samurai to Hinowa's house. The house went busy as everyone runs here and there to get medical supplies, clean clothes and treating their wounds but after everything was done and there was nothing to worry about, all of the member of Hyakka left and sooner after that, everyone in the house went to sleep. The sun will about to rise any minute now but everybody in the house seems that they didn't care and just want to sleep.

The cold wind from the window gives her the chills and wakes her up in the early in the morning. She didn't take any thinking if she's gonna get up or get the hell back to sleep, she just opened her eyes even though she's been sleeping for only 45 minutes and her eyelids are still heavy. She began to notice that she's sleeping in the same bed she slept last night, the same bed where she felt that warmth. She facing on the empty side of the bed giving her the idea that she's been alone sleeping in Hinowa's bed. She notices the bandages around her arm that give her the idea that they have been rescued earlier. Was she really alone when she's still sleeping? Probably yes because she didn't felt the same warm embrace like last night. This made her feel a little lonely now that she's not with her love… (SMACKS AUTHOR) I mean with Gintoki. Anyway, it'll be back to normal again, she grabbed her smoking pipe on the drawer and did his hair quickly jumped out of the window to get on the roof. She knows that it would be better if she takes a nap on the roof rather than the gloomy room inside. She's expecting to see an empty green roof but after she peeps her head out, she saw a man lying down the roof with his arms behind his head. He has more bandages around his body that her and she noticed that he's not wearing his white kimono and boots, he's barefooted and only his black shirt and pants was on him. Her moody feeling suddenly changed to bright the moment their eyes meet.

"Yo Tsukuyo, feeling better," asked Gintoki with a silly smile.

"Baka, I should be asking the same question." She replied as she approaches to him and sit beside him and watched the sun rising.

"So, how are your wounds?" She asked.

"It still hurts but I'm fine."

There was longish silence between them as they see the sun rising up between the mountains. Seeing Gintoki fine makes her at least good but the trouble she made to him makes her a little bit down.

"You saved Yoshiwara again Gintoki. I don't know how I'm gonna thank you for that," said Tsukuyo as she lit her pipe and blew out a smoke.

"What are you saying? -" he muttered turning his back on her. "It's just the payment for accompanying me last night and the night before last night.—So there's no big deal for it."

That payment would be too big, she thought. She thinks that that has to be a change at least.

"And Tsukuyo… Just don't think of returning a favor to me like you did last time." He said like he read her mind already. He's referring to that wild night they spent after she got drunk where he almost got painful services from her.

She blushed on what he just said. "Like hell I'm gonna do that thing again. It's just Hinowa ask me to do it and I have no idea about it." She said in anger. But what could be the best way to return a favor to him? She couldn't just leave at that.

She looked at the silver haired guy and she suddenly remembers that she wants to ask him a question. A question she wants to ask so badly after they've gone to fight last night. Gathering up his courage, she let out a light breath and looked at him.

"oi Gintoki, d-d-did you slept w-w-with me last n-night?" Now that she said, she feels like she doesn't want to hear the 'yes' answer.

He just smiled secretly and asked her a question also. "Why did you ask?"

Her face is now starting to get red and her heart is beating fast again. "B-b-because I-I-I felt someone just hugged me from b-behind." She answered. But she thought he may get the wrong the idea so she cleared it out. "A-ah I'm sorry to ask you a silly question. I think it's just a dream because I just felt something warm behind. Just drop the subject."

She quickly looked away from embarrassment and shrugged it off. She regrets that she asked that. He might be laughing inside about it. But her thoughts were wrong.

"Oh, you mean like this…"

Before she already knew, he quickly gets up, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder from behind. She felt a warm breath crawled around her ear that gave her a good sensation. Her body froze for a second, feeling so shocked about it. She let out a smile and gently placed her hand on her arms trying to feel her rough skin.

"This is the same as…" She thought but before she could finish, she heard a crumpling sound of paper inside her sleeve. That sound reminds her that she needs to this question too.

"Oi, Gintoki, can I ask you another question?"

**END**

**AUTHOR: woohoo I finally finished…**

**GINTOKI: Don't listen to this guy… I'm sure he'll add another chapter.**

**AUTHOR: Wha…? Anyways, reviews are accepted, anonymous or not…. Thanks 4 reading.**

**GINTOKI: Anyway what are your plans for upcoming updates?**

**AUTHOR: Let's see… If I wrote something like hardcore drama, readers might lose their interest. Bloodgore would awesome too… Anyways, I haven't written any story with specific genre.**

**GINTOKI: Like they said…**

**TSUKUYO: There's always first time for anything.**

**AUTHOR: So what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11 kunai and samurai part 2

**KUNAI AND SAMURAI part2(The crappy part)**

**I don't own Gintama and any characters involved with it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR: Warning: the following chapters in the future updates may be boring, uninteresting and may cause you to react violently against the author. But don't worry; I'll update the main story part as soon as I could.**

**GINTOKI: You're really risking it.**

**AUTHOR: I added some Tsukky x Gin x ? like I'm trying to make a conflict between your relationship (EVIL GRIN). If they hate it to hell this update, I'll just quickly change the story. Well? Let's begin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HITTING YOUR SKULL MAKES YOUR BRAIN FUNCTION WEIRD**

"Oh, you mean like this…"

Before she already knew, he quickly gets up, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder from behind. She felt a warm breath crawled around her ear that gave her a good sensation. Her body froze for a second, feeling so shocked about it. She let out a smile and gently placed her hand on her arms trying to feel her rough skin.

"This is the same as…" She thought but before she could finish, she heard a crumpling sound of paper inside her sleeve. That sound reminds her that she needs to ask this question too.

"Oi, Gintoki, can I ask you another question?"

"I have to say no if you're going to ask something that involves drinking," he answered softly.

She already asked him an embarrassing question, why wouldn't she ask another question, he's pretty dense anyway. This time, she wasn't nervous or hesitant to ask him. She must ask this for the peace of her mind.

.

.

.

"Would like to go out with me?"

Hearing that, he found it a little funny as he chuckled, trying to avoid burst out laughing. "- do you mean it literally? Or are you already confessing your feeling?" He replied. That question is something like that he will never hear from her. He's confused if she's really fallen for him or is it just the lack of sleep that made her ask things like that.

"It's not like that stupid… If Hinowa didn't ask this, I'll never do this kind of stuff," she quickly denied. Her face started to get red again.

"Really? Well, I guess I have nothing to do anyway. So I'll stick around with you for a while."

It's positively a 'yes' answer from him. He's really going out with her. This numbskull guy is going to… What appropriate term is it again?... a 'date' to the eat-all-you-can. I wonder if things will go out well tonight.

.

.

.

"I'm home," he said closing the door behind him. He was about to remove his boots and slump down the couch again when he saw Glasses and Kagura standing in front of him. They don't look serious or worried. Just normal.

"Ginsan, you should have called us last night that you weren't coming. Good thing Hinowa called us and told us that you are staying overnight at her house," said glasses.

"Ginchan… If you're making a move to her, you should have consulted me." She said, frowning.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's a job," replied Gintoki, getting annoyed to the stupidity of the Yato girl.

But Glasses still misses the point. He patted his shoulder and heave out a breath. "I know it's man's job to make a girl happy. But…" He paused for a moment and look into his eyes with a burning passion. Gintoki thought that they might have known that he's going out with Tsukuyo. "… Are you willing to be Seita's father?"

That was an unexpected stupid response from glasses…

"Oi… Are you two going somewhere or what?" he muttered with his eye twitching in anger. He tries to drop that subject because his patience is running low.

"We're going to buy something for lunch and dinner," replied Kagura that somehow loosens his anger.

"We'll be back an hour or two." He said as they both went out.

Finally, those two were gone for a while. He thought he might be able to relax since Sadaharu is too lazy to annoy him. He walked in to the main room and lain down in one on the couch. Wait a minute, he's forgetting something. His stack of sweets and strawberry milk are out for 3 days. He blinked twice and grabbed something out of his pocket as he remembered he was paid by Hinowa some small cash before he left. Looking at the crumpled money in his hand, he estimated that it's enough to a couple of chocolate bar and a box of strawberry milk. Now he has to stand up and go to the store to buy some. It's better to relax if you have something to eat while watching the weather report.

"What a bother," he mumbles while lifting his body out of the couch.

"Sadaharu. I'll leave the place to you." He demanded as he stepped out of the house.

Sadaharu let a low moan lazily.

.

.

.

It was a normal day in the market place. As usual, it's crowded, busy and the stench of raw goods is mixed in the air. She glanced here and there, side by side while holding a plastic of fresh green vegetables in her hands. This black haired girl with an eye patch on her one eye seems to be having a hard time looking for that final thing she needs for almost an hour.

"Where the hell could that meat stall located?" she muttered to herself followed with a sigh. "Now I'm pretty sure how hard for Otae to do this every time."

Exhaustion went to her legs and arms as she saw an empty bench under a blooming tree just meters away in front of her. She walked fast to it and placed down her goods beside her as she sits down are relaxed herself.

"I should have asked Otae to come with me," she said, regretting the fact that she didn't asked.

Her list of foods and ingredients accidentally got off her white coat and fell on the ground but she quickly noticed it. She was about to grasp it in her hand when someone grabbed it before her. Her eye widen, surprised from that sudden action. Following the arms up to its shoulder and head with an eye, there was this guy with a fish eye looking at her deadpanned. She blushed for a second before her thoughts were gathered again quickly. What does this guy doing here?

"What's this?" he paused for a moment and read the list as he lean back to the bench. "Radish… tomato… and…and… " He noticed that the on the bottom part of the list remains uncheck but before he could say it; she quickly took it away from him.

"What the hell are you doin' here!" she asked while putting back the paper in her coat.

"Ahh… nothing I was about to buy sweets when I saw you here… "

"Buying? He's not holding any groceries or goods. "He just slacking around obviously," she thought.

"Now, now… If you really can't find the meat shop, you can come with me."

He quickly jumped off the bench and started walking in one direction, gesturing that she must follow him if she wants to or not. He's heading to the candy store anyway, which is just beside the meat shop.

"Oi wait…"

.

.

.

"I think this is enough, Kagura chan, maybe we should go back," said glasses clutching the plastic full of goods as they stepped out of the store.

"Yey! We're going to eat some meat today!" She shouted excitedly as she opens her purple umbrella. "Can you buy lobster for tonight?" she asked.

"Hell no! That's way out of the budget! The meat that our client gave is a high class! Have contentment." He shouted angrily as Kagura stood quiet and looked at a distant. His voiced died out as he noticed that odd response from her.

"Oi Shinpachi… Is that Ginchan and Kyubei?" she said monotonously as she points.

The two are walking together and obviously there's a conversation between them as they head to candy store beside the meat shop.

"Indeed. But why are they together?" He asked without taking off his eyes upon them.

"A date?" She responded.

"It can't be… Kyubei will never do such thing with a man," he said.

"You'll never know. She's still a girl that deceived by her father that she's a boy."

"Then, let's follow them."

.

.

.

"Now we're here. You should remember the place from now on," he said monotonously, looking at the sign of the establishment.

She looked at the building and saw that it's just beside the candy store. It's easy to remember since it's close to the park. Now that her problem is solved, thanks to the silver haired guy, she can now buy the last thing she needs. She wants to reward him somehow so she pulled out her wallet but suddenly… a snatcher quickly grabbed it from her hand and pushed her to the wall. She didn't expect it so she didn't defended herself. The snatcher tried to make run but…

(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)

A bokuto smashed on his face three times. He dropped unconscious as he lose her wallet in his hand. A couple of more stolen wallets dropped out of his clothes. Since Gintoki is poor as a rat, he picked up both wallets, took all the money inside and throws it back to the guy. Taking his attention back to Kyubei, he saw her sitting on the ground leaning on the wall. She feels a little dizzy about what just happened but something is wrong on her like something just got triggered inside her brain. Feeling not herself, she lifted her face and surprisingly he saw him giving a hand on her. His deadpanned eyes are looking at her like he's not so worry about it.

"You okay?" He asked. He just stretch out his hand and didn't grab her, thinking that he might get slammed hard on the ground because he knows that she doesn't want to get touched by a man. It's up to her if she will hold it or not.

But what happened doesn't seem to be he's expecting. She gently placed her hand on his without taking her eyes from him. He carefully pulled her up and let out of her hand after that. But she's still looking at him as her face started to get red slowly.

"Oi, cut it out Kyubei. You're giving me the creeps," he demanded but she ignored him and continued to stare at him.

"K-kawaii…" She mumbled very softly.

"What did you just…"

His voiced died out as he felt a hand rubbed his right jaw and another hand pulled his collar down that made his lips landed to her…

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Shinpachi that echoed in the whole Milky Way galaxy. What the hell just got triggered in her brain!

As they went…. (AUTHOR GOT A HEART ATTACK…)

**END**

**GINTOKI: What's up with the Author? Unable to handle what he just wrote.**

**TSUKUYO: (Sigh) Hell right.**

**GINTOKI: To all readers… Sorry about this chapter, the Author must've fried his brains before.**

**TSUKUYO: Thanks for reading anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR: This is chapter 12… Sorry for the very very very late update.**

**GINTOKI: Yeah whatever… Let's get started then**

**HARUHI: Really this is chapter 12?**

**GINTOKI: Umm… Sorry to interrupt but you're…**

**HARUHI: …In a wrong anime fanfic? I know. Just passing by.**

**AUTHOR: But this is not a crossover fic.**

**HARUHI: It's okay. You know I wouldn't bother, right? And I know you like me. And you have a crush on me right?**

**AUTHOR: *Blush* anyway this is chapter 12. Thank for those who supports especially for those who leaves their reviews even if we all know that chapter 11 is the worst.**

**CHAPTER 12**

So where are we? Oh yeah…

… He quickly pulled out and didn't fight back on her as he hops away from her, covering his lips. "What the hell was that!" he shouted pointing her. It was a frightening moment from her because he received a kiss from her all of a sudden. A kiss from a woman who thinks she's a man. Did he enjoy it? Of course not. His mind is not yet settled and his sweat glands working crazy. "What the hell are you thinking? Why did you steal a kiss from me? Are you nuts?" he shouted with a terrified looks in his eyes.

She looked back at him with that cute look in her red face with a shy smile on her lips. "I don't know what I just did but…" she paused for a moment and said "My body felt like somehow relief and uplifted."

.

.

.

"Oi Kagura –chan. I'm just dreaming, right? Because there would absolutely no way that Kyubei did that to Ginsan," said Shinpachi with silly smile locked in his face.

"What? You saw that too? Then I must be dreaming too aru-," she answered with their body frozen stock on that standing position.

"Maybe if I walked home I'll get awake in my room."

"I guess that's a good Idea."

As the two turned around to the opposite direction, they started to walk with their straight body and that silly smile on their faces. Their emotions are too confused that they do not know how they will react in such things like that. Things that never crossed their minds and never will.

.

.

.

"This guy just kissed me all of a sudden. Wait a minute. She's a girl. But that doesn't change the fact that he… I mean her… him… She… Damn," he thought, unable to decide what pronoun to use. He walked closer to the wall and started smashing his own head on it like he's trying to shake off an idea out.

"Calm down Gintoki… You can do this. It's just a kiss. I mean, it's not that big deal unlike the time you lose your joystick and changed into a driving tool," he thought while continuously smashing his head on it.

She pressed her hand on the middle of her chest, trying to feel her heart thumping so hard and swallowed a lump out of her throat as she gather up all her courage. "G-Gintoki… i…uhmm… just wanted to tell you that…" her voice just faded but her lips movements clearly say it.

Imaginary lightning strikes on his head after he heard what Kyubei just said as he began to smash his head even stronger that made large cracks on the wall. "… Is this what happened when you walked someone to the meat shop?" he thought. "… but if I'll observe her behavior on me on the past episode of Gintama, this woman hates me."

Confusion overtakes her mind. She has no idea what is just happening to her but for some reasons, there is something about that silver haired guy that makes her chest heavy. She looked at him with awe while she approaches the man who's making her feel like that.

"Come on Gintoki! Wake up to this horrible nightmare!" he tries to force himself that this thing is just a dream but he realized that his head is now starting to get painful. Not seeing that she is already on his side, he was shocked as he felt someone just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his position and turned around facing her. They both stare at each other, surprised as their eyes meet instantly.

"Come on Gintoki! wake up!" he shouted in his mind. "Face it man! It's the real thing," shouted the Author, getting really pissed off of his repeating convincing to him himself.

Passers by and other people stopped and got their attention between the two as Kyubei gently placed his hands between her chest to make the silver haired guy feel her running heartbeats inside. What the hell was that? Is she seducing him? He was about to explode as his whole body suddenly turned hot crazy.

"Gintoki… What's this very odd feeling? Whenever I looked at you it's getting worse…"

"Hey everyone! There's a girl confessing feelings over there," shouted the guy from the distant that attracted more people's attention. People in the district are weird and sometimes stupid like the people in 'the simpsons'.

This is getting bad as more people witnessed this scene. He took a quick glanced and saw these irritating people wearing those stupid smile in their faces.

"… Does this mean that…" her voice died out again wherever she says those word but her lips somehow said it when you read it.

.

.

.

(A LOUD APPLAUSE AND CHEERING ECHOED THE WHOLE AREA)

Hell that was fast. All of a sudden? Even Tsukuyo can't do that directly even though they shared a couple romantic moments alone, she never did that.

He didn't reply a word but a fake forced laugh as he scratches the back of his head. "K-Kyubei… T-that was a nice act you showed t-there… now I f-feel that you will do great in your stage play t-tomorrow," he said, trying to deceive the people around him. He thought that making up things like that would probably make everyone scram. He quickly pulled his hand away of from her hand and walked away slowly. He waved his hands goodbye and turned his back on her. "I guess I'll walk home and locked myself inside for three days. That would probably make everything gets better," he mumbled to himself.

Well, all that he knows is that none of those idiots (friends) have seen that scene. But he found it wrong. It flashed in his sight the appearance of this very familiar blond woman in front of him. His body stood freeze as their eyes meet in an instant. The wind blew cold softly but still, none of them was able to react until she felt Kyubei giving her an eye. She glazed back to her, not knowing her true emotion for now and quickly turned back to him.

"I don't what you are doing with her, but I'm still looking forward for tonight," she said.

"So, you didn't saw that?" he replied tautly, hoping that she would say 'no' but expecting 'yes'.

"Saw what?" she replied innocently.

"Huh? Thank goodness… huh? Why I'm so relieved about it?" he thought as he rubbed away with his bare hands the sweat forming on his forehead. "Nah, forget about it," he said as he passed by and continued to his destination, leaving them behind. Somehow, the crowd disbanded slowly and quietly for the reason that they didn't see the thing they wanna see before Tsukuyo came in the scene.

"Whatever you said," she said from behind as she walked the opposite way and turned to go across the street.

"My, what a troublesome day I had," he croak, scratching the back of his head. He reached and intersection and turned left without looking back. "…*sigh* I really hate to go home alone…" he said to himself. "Alone with YOU! Why the hell are you following me?" he shouted at her who is holding now his hand with her blushing face that wears a small grin she kept hiding. How the hell did she get there fast and unnoticed?

A sound of an automatic sliding door caught his attention as he saw a woman in a pink kimono holding a bag of groceries. "My my, what a sale was tha…" her voice stopped but her face was still in the same smiling expression after seeing the her wrapping her hands around his and her head resting on his arms.

Unable to react quickly, the two stared at each other, gaping and still shock by this accidental meet.

"Wh.."

"What the…"

"What the HELL do you think you are doing!"

Her eyes glowed like from a devil as she let go of the groceries in her hand and clenched her fist. Raising the sleeve up, she quickly shifts into a fighting position and aims her fist straightly to his face. It was too late for him to dodge, knowing that she has quick moves. Her raging fist was about to hit straight to his face when suddenly she felt someone just grabbed arms and stopped her for doing it. She quickly move in front of him and defended him.

"K-Kyuchan…"

She didn't want him to get his ass kicked again. No, not again. "Otae… Please…" She said, downcast. She tries to avoid eye contact with her as she will know that she will be unable to hide her embarrassment.

It took a second for her brain to process until she made a conclusion to her mind. "Kyubei just interrupt my attack to Gin-san. And they are together with arms crossed to each other… could it be…" but before she could glare back to him, he was nowhere to be found. He escaped before they both noticed it.

There's nothing she could do about it. She let him escape. "Kyuchan, can I have a talk with you?" she asked as she clutched her goods with her both hands.

.

.

.

Finally she arrived in Yoshiwara after speed walking, ignoring everything and everyone as she reaches her house and straightly to her room. She slammed the door shut and leaned on it like she doesn't want anyone to come inside. Something is hurting her from the inside as she bit her lower lip. Her body slowly slides down and down until she found herself sitting on the floor. She rested her forehead on her knees and wrapped her arms around them. Her body started to feel hot with her heart beating fast.

A cold wind blew inside the room giving her a slight chill in the body. The room is well lighted except from the darkened corners at the ceiling. She locked her stare at the green wooden floor but she's not seeing it. Her vision is still on that episode that keeps on repeating again and again.

"Why? Why do I have to see that? Why it should be her?"

I don't want to say this but… Her tears are starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip even tighter. She doesn't want to cry or hear by the other sobbing. Frustration takes place.

"Why I haven't noticed it earlier? Am I the only one who has no clue about them? Or was I too blinded that I didn't realize it from the beginning?"

Now it's clear. She's hurt. Gintoki thought that the moment that Kyubei kissed him, Tsukuyo didn't saw that. What actually happened was Tsukuyo was there passing by before the snatching takes place and she witnessed every seconds of it. She was stuck there in her position and was unable to move until Gintoki started to get closer to her. She wanted to slap him or throw a kunai in his forehead but if she did that, isn't that showing jelousy?

She shook her head erasing that sudden flashback just came to her and tears continue to stream down her cheeks. She found herself crying but she didn't mind wiping her tears away. Grabbing her kunai-shaped hairpin, she threw it away to the mirror and bounces to the floor but that didn't even lessen the pain. The song 'Stay with Me, by Lorraine Elison started to play from nowhere. How the hell that happened?

"_**Where did you go **_

_**When things go wrong?**_

_**Who did you run to **_

_**And find a shoulder to lay your head upon?"**_

Now her hair hanging free covered her eyes and this song now is making the mood heavier. She just walked straight into an empty corner. She took the display pillow from the top of the drawer, lay down the cold floor facing sideward with her knees touching her chest.

"Where did I go wrong? " She muttered clutching the pillow tighter and pressed it against her body as these tears flows through her cheeks again. "Was there a relationship already between them before I met him?"

She turns her gaze on the ceiling and there she saw a couple of kunai stuck there for reason. Her eyes widen and she began to realize something.

She already gave up being a woman meaning, she will never look on any man. But… did she really give it **all **up?

"_**Baby, what did I do?**_

_**Maybe I wasn't too good for you**_

_**Oh no, I can't believe**_

_**You're leaving me**_

_**Stay with me baby"**_

"It was just my thoughts," she whispered to herself as she burrows her face on the pillow. "Just my hallucinations…"

She lifts up her head and gazed outside the window where there, she could see the withering trees dancing with the wind. Her tears are gone absorbed by pillow. Sorrows are lessening from her eyes replaced by a relaxed and bright look in it. But a part of her feels bitterness against him. Hate? Jealousy? Who knows.

One thing is now sure for her. He will never fell for her, not a chance, and so is she, she must. Whatever happened before between them, it doesn't mean anything. Now that she concludes that, she needs to do something that can let her clear her mind for a while. Of course patrolling the Yoshiwara is an exemption because Hinowa would probably allow let her plus that would make daydream about it again.

"We're still short of workers Chi-san, what are we going to do now?"

"Can we borrow some in other bars?"

She heard voices outside, voices of two female hostesses walking in the street. They sounded like that they are in need of something. And isn't that right? They needed workers? A smile crept on her face as she stands up and jumped out the window to approach the two hostesses walking.

Whoops! She's forgetting something again.

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san! Hijikata-san!" called out the badminton addicted spy of the shinsengumi while walking in the garden of their headquarters. He failed to see him instead, he saw the lazy sadist, lazing off his laziness in his lazing time, in short, starting to sleep again with his weird eye covers. Since he knew that he's always with the vice commander, he approached and asked him. "Ano… excuse me, but have you seen vice commander around. I can't seem to find him after we ate our breakfast."

"Nope," he replied with a deadpan voice. "I think he's dead," he continued, turning his back on him and continues his daily task.

"In your dreams you sadistic bastard," he answered, approaching from behind the bushes.

Yamazaki quickly switch his look to him and saluted him.

He's still on his day off but he chooses to stay in the headquarters to heal his wounds after his epic revenge last night. His navy blue kimono is slightly exposing his chest wrapped in bandages revealing that he really experienced a tough time.

He looked at him and lit a cigarette. "Now, make sure it's something important Yamazaki."

"H-Hai! Commander wants to talk to you. He's waiting for you inside."

"Kondo…"

"And he looks very upset. It looks like it has something to do with your actions last night." He said more soft than the usual.

.

.

.

"S-suspended?" he exclaimed drawing her face closer to him. His eyes grew bright after hearing those words. "T-that can't be. Why Kondo?"

The room was empty and wind outside blew inside softly giving them both chills behind as they sit on the empty floor with their swords lying down beside them. The walls are painted with mountains and realistic birds that are so real that look like it might fly away. Though the room is clean beautiful and well furnished, the energy inside is very unpleasant. It was left open to let the cool breeze come in and to enjoy watching the beautiful garden with bushes and rows of old maple trees behind it.

He smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down. "That's because you failed to follow the one of the most important rule: Never act like a hero and fight alone," he replied.

He knows that he's right about it but he doesn't want the whole squad to get hurt and die because of his personal reasons. He wants to reason out it but he chose to remain silent and let him speak again. "…And you did it again… to the same person."

Gorilla observes the silence from him so he decided to continue. "*clears throat*If you disobeyed this rule, the punishment is the complete dismissal to the group but since you helped a lot of people I reduced it to only two weeks suspension.

"And since you are suspended, you cannot go to any patrolling or any emergency response. I can't even let you to join the investigation to that incident."

The mayo freak looked away in dismay. He remained silent for a minute and thought of a question to ask. His is about to finish a cigarette when finally did open his mouth to ask, "Ano… I'm suspended on any shinsengumi works right? But can you tell me the latest update to your investigation?" he asked.

Gorilla watch the beautiful plants dance with the rhythm of the wind. There was nothing to lose if he tells it right plus it's not in his punishment that he isn't allowed to get some news about a crime. He turns back his gaze on him and spoke with hesitance, "We found tons of prohibited drugs in the trailers this morning and I found it more suspicious."

"What do you mean?" he asked again drawing his face closer, wanting to know the reason.

"It will cost to an estimated value of 20 billion yen."

"What is so suspicious on that?"

"Kuraba can't have big money after losing millions of yen after we busted his smuggling of weapons."

He waited him to continue. He could fell his sweat forming in his forehead. But before he could finish, Hijikata respond already. "There's a bigger syndicate behind it."

.

.

.

"I'm home."

His voiced echoed the walls and the ceiling but silence answered him. He stopped and listened for a moment but still there's no response. He sighed and scratched his head irately as he sat up and removed his boots. He didn't realize that he didn't accomplish his task; to buy strawberry milk and sweets for himself.

He walked to the kitchen hoping that Shinpachi and Kagura are there. But no one is there yet but the goods and other groceries are neatly place beside the sink. So they've been here for a while ago.

"Where those guys did go now?" he said with his thumb under his chin. He turned to the fridge to get some water but before he could get any closer, there's a pink note sticking on it. The writing was neat but small so it could be Shinpachi. He pulled out the note and read it.

_'Went back to the dojo … Hoping that we could find my own body sleeping… I'm stuck in this dream whole day… Yes, it's a dream because there's no way that you and Kyubei did that thing right?_

He mouth stuck open after reading it with a horrible facial expression locked. "W-w-w-what? D-d-d-id they saw it?"

Wait. There's another note sticking on the fridge. This time, the hand writing skills are very poor with a few erasures on it.

_'Went to the park… after__realizing that the whole day was a lie… I will only stay here for a while to kill someone – Kagura'_

He pulled that other note and he crumpled it together in anger and embarrassment. He started to sweat cold and his pupils dilated in terror now that he knew that they both know it. Of all the things they can see… But there's nothing he could do?

He let out a heavy sigh and let it all pass out and instead of water he took a can of Mountain Dew before he walked to his office. The giant dog is still there at the same position and place before he left. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes again after seeing him. Although he's just sleeping the whole, at least he kept his promise to keep the place.

"What a lazy dog… " he muttered as he lies down the couch and places his one arm behind his head. Damn, he's lazy too.

It's obvious to his blank stare on the ceiling that he's daydreaming. Daydreaming not about that Kyubei thing, but the nights he spent with the blonde woman. He took a quick gulp and placed the can on the floor. He can't tell whether it was dream or just happened. The thing on the bed and on the roof that was really something that never happened before between them. And also her kiss to his cheek while she was sleeping, he wonders what she is dreaming that time. An uncontrollable smile crept to his face while remembering the second kiss on the bar. The smell of her breathe, the look in her eyes, and that smile on her lips, he remembers every details of it. "Of course that doesn't mean anything, she's drunk that time," he remarked in his mind. "I know I'm just a guy that she will never have a crush. I'm not even worth for her kiss. I don't deserve her."

Those bitter thoughts didn't even fade his smile on his face, not even a little. "But at least, going out with her will probably do," he said to himself. "I guess."

A shadow from the window darkened the room for a second followed by a footstep landed on the floorboard. His smile turned into a moody irritated one.

"If those tax robbers are after you again, please don't make this apartment into a hideout, Zura," he demanded, taking another gulp into the soda can.

"Zura janai, Katsura da! No I'm not running from those guys. I'm just here to tell something important," he replied taking a sit on the other opposite couch with Elizabeth.

"If you're here to ask me to join your bombing party, then you may leave," he said without taking his look away from the ceiling.

"It's not about that but I'm not gonna gave up that thing anyway," he said and cleared his throat suggesting that he's changing the topic. "It's about that drug smuggling syndicate."

Those words caught his interest at least and looked at him seriously. "Well, about them. I know we killed the head. So it's over, right?"

"_That's what we also thought but…_" said Elizabeth through sign.

"…we got information from the Shinsengumi, a leakage from their reports. Touma Kuraba may be the leader of this group. But according to their research, there's a bigger group involved in it," he said with his arms crossed in front of his chest while looking below.

"Do they have a proof?" he asked, as he lift his body and sit upright. His feelings went heavy and somehow worried about something. Katsura expected that he will ask for a proof so get himself a little prepared. He took another gulp and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Just this morning, inside the city, a truck of this kind of drug was busted by the police in the highway. It was suspected to be smuggled to the neighboring planets," he took the Mountain Dew Gintoki is drinking and drank it all.

Gintoki remained silent, wanting to hear more about this. He can feel his sweat forming in his forehead. He wanted to kick him in the face for drinking his softdrink but he didn't mind it.

"And this woman…" He continued.

"What about the woman?" he asked that made Katsura surprised because he didn't thought he heard him say that. But he must continue now. "That woman I chased down to the alley. Short blue hair, cute, about 5'2'', aging 18 to 22. She must be skilled like a ninja by the way she ran and disappeared before my very eyes."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"All I wanna say is… don't ever let your guard down. They will be surely after us after what we've done," replied in a low voice. "I haven't seen her since the battle."

"_Be careful. We don't know what will happen," _said Elizabeth through sign.

After that, they quietly stand together and went through the window where they came in.

"It's good to be ready from their attack, but it's better to prevent them from doing it first," he followed up before they both disappear to his sight.

He sighed softly with a grimace in his face, shaking his head disapproving this things happening now. Another job, another pain in the ass. How he wished he didn't heard that from Katsura. He slumped down back to the couch and stared on the ceiling again until his vision grew darker and darker. Remember that his whole body is not fully recovered yet and a longer period of rest is needed before he returns back to his daily routine.

.

.

.

(6:00 pm)

The air is calmer and somehow colder. People in streets are receding and the a few light post are lighted. The orange sky gives moody and beautiful scenery in the whole district with few thin clouds running slowly with the wind that anyone can tell that there will be no rain that will pour on the ground tonight.

A yellow light illuminates the windows of Otose's snack bar, a sign that it's already operating by now, opposite to the Yoruzuya's. The entire room was filled with silence and the darkening corners make it more look gloomy. No one is in the kitchen or even the bathroom. No footsteps can be heard inside. Sadaharu was already gone after Kagura picked him up and went to the park to fight the patrolling sadist. Somehow, the orange sunlight brightens the room where he is sleeping and the elongated shadows of the objects make the place darker.

Though the sun shines dim orange, the light penetrates his eyelids giving him a rude awakening. He grunts in annoyance and slowly lifted his eyes. Everything is orangish in color in his sight and he recognized that it was already past sunset. Past sunset?

His eyes widen in horror as he quickly jumped out of the couch and run quickly to the bathroom. Taking a few seconds of washing his face, he quickly rushes to the front door and wore his boots quickly as he could and went outside.

"I'm gonna be late for our date. Date? Wait. Is that an appropriate term?" he mumbles to himself while setting his helmet with his scooter beside him.

"Good evening Gintoki," called out the maid robot standing at the front door of the snack bar.

"Good evening," he replied in a deadpan tone.

"Would you mind if I ask where you are heading?" she asked.

He started the engine of the scooter and heated up its engine. "A date," he answered.

The word 'date' that she knows is the one about the days recorded or a particular day so his sentence didn't register to her mind clearly. "What's a date?" she asked.

He looked at her with an annoyance in his face. Explaining it to her is maybe a little difficult. He scratched the back of his head and answered briefly "… It's a lover's hangout."

Before Tama could say anything, he already sped away leaving trails of smoke on the road with dusts mixed on it. She looked at her retrieving back until he was impossible to see in that distance.

"Lover's hangout." A small light pasess across her pupils and then there's weird bleeping sound in her head. "Registering data…"

.

.

**.**

** "**What the hell! You're already down too? Hah! It looks like I'm still the winner," she shouted in a boasting manner while standing on the table with a couple of empty dom perignon in her hands. Her red face is somewhat half pissed and half smiling as her kimono is starting to fell of her shoulder. Everywhere is a mess in the bar. Drunk men on the floor with lots of empty bottles and spilled alcohol drinks on the carpet. But it's of the happiest bar in the whole Yoshiwara about an hour ago.

12 men, who are the guests, are down on the couch and on the floor after having a drinking fight with Tsukuyo for almost two hours. Not a single one standing against her.

She was a big help for the hostesses, though they lacked some hostesses, she managed to entertain them almost by herself. And on top of that, she had fun.

"That's great Tsukky," cheered one of the hostesses sitting on the couch.

"You've done it again," cheered the other.

She's just like Otae. Almost, except that she didn't harmed anyone this time. Her cheerfulness boosted to the top and forgets whatever she's crying for earlier. It was like the happiest day of her year.

She went silent for a second until she suddenly loose her balance and fell off the table. Luckily, the two girls sitting near her caught her instantly.

"T-tsukky…" exclaimed the other girl but the other one gestured her to be quiet.

"She's asleep…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crickets started to sing along with the trees dancing in the blow of the wind. The once busy street is now a peaceful empty path filled with contrasting darkness and light coming from the posts. He watched every little thing while sitting on the bench just beside the store's entrance for almost three hours while waiting for her to come. He wished to go home. Kagura is maybe worry about him (Actually, she's busy watching 3-hour special of 'The Sopranos' series.).

He's not wearing any wrist watch so he has no idea what time it is but he is very sure that she is very late. His body wants to leave and walk back home but a big part of him tells him to stay until she appears in front of him. "What's up with that woman?"

He heard the store's entrance opened and a woman with back hair in a ponytail went out of this newbie cakes and ice cream store where they will have their date and locked the door as the lights coming from the inside are fading to black.

"Ah… excuse me miss but are you closing now?" he asked nicely to her.

She turned around, facing him and looked at him with a sweet smile in her face. "Ah yes sir, it's already past 9 pm. We close at 9. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"N-nothing. I'm sorry," he replied.

"I should go now. If you want something here, you can go back at 5:45 am 'cause we open very early."

She bowed and he waved back and the conversation just ended. There's no one to talk to again. He let out a deep sigh and stared blankly on the ground again.

The cold breeze brushed to his face giving him the chill to his whole body but he didn't mind. The wind blew softly again and the more it blows, the more chilling the effect is to his body.

I wonder how hard is to be alone and waiting for someone who you suspected that will not come. I wonder what's the feeling of being left in the empty street.

His face remained expressionless but the loneliness in her eyes says his real thoughts.

Dumped? Was he like this less important for her? Less prioritize? Too easy to Ignore?

He's a good person anyway, he would not mind, would he?

**END OF CHAPTER**

.

.

**SHINPAHI: That's long enough compares to the other chapter!**

**AUTHOR: You're here again! Sorry for the very late update.**

**GINTOKI: you're abandoning the story, aren't you? Even it's not finished.**

**AUTHOR: No. I'm just lacking some time for it. And if I abandoned it you'll kill me.**

**GINTOKI: Hell right… But not just me.(Points you)**

**AUTHOR: Reviews are accepted. Oh I was surprised on your reviews in chapter 11. Very much thank you for the support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR**: If you are reading this chapter, you probably read the whole story from the 1 chapter 30 minutes ago and I guess you're a new reader.

Welcome new reader…(cricket sound)… for those who reviewed this story a long time ago and got tired of waiting for this new chapter and never opened this story again, thank you.

**HAMAKO**: It's Kimiko you idiot!

**AUTHOR**: Huh? What are you doing here?

**HAMAKO**: I came here to dust and clean the room. I've been doing it for more than three months after you abandoned this story. I'm surprise to see you back here. Well, I'm out.

**AUTHOR**: The first readers of this fanfic may not come and read this chapter but I need to finish it.

(YESTERDAY)

"Kyubei, can you tell me what's up with you and with Ginsan?" asked Otae, sitting face to face with her in the empty and well furnished dojo (Thanks to glasses efforts in cleaning and maintaining.). The doors were left open for the air to come in but Kyubei can still feel sweat forming in her forehead. It's just a simple question and yet her heart is pounding heavy every time she hears her voice. She can't even look her in the eyes and put her gaze on the floorboards.

"Kyubei? Are you okay," she asked trying to look to her eyes if she will take a glance of her.

"Ahh yeah of course," she lied.

Of course she's not okay. She's afraid to discuss this thing to her childhood friend because she knows to herself that she fell for this man.

She felt a sting of pain behind her head all of a sudden. Her eyes twitched in pain as she rubbed the aching part softly. "That damn snatcher. If he didn't pushed me to the wall and hit my head there, I'm probably not suffering this pain behind my head," she thought angrily.

"Kyubei," she called. "Do you like Ginsan?" she asked, straight to the point.

Her cheeks went from pinkish red to deep red as a sweat drop trickled down behind her ear. She doesn't want to answer that question. But if she insisted once more, she has no choice but to say it. She kept her mouth silent which made the gorilla woman suspecting more and made her eyebrows crossed.

"Answer me," she insisted, but somehow she kept her voice controlled from shouting at her.

She gathered all her courage and voice and she looked at her. But she can't let her voice come out instead, she responded with a single nod.

"So I was right," she replied.

Okay. She said it and she means it with all of her heart, Otae can see it. At first, Kyubei thought that she will start to hate her or worse after that, she didn't even bother to look at her for the reason that she might be looking mad at her. She thought it's the end of their friendship.

She heard footsteps of her coming closer but she can't lift her face to look at her. She thought it's over until she felt a warm hug wrapped around her. A warm hug she never expected from her.

(5:30 a.m.)

"*yawns* Damn, why the hell I'm still doing this?" he muttered followed by his one-thousandth yawn. He scratched his aching back, leaned tiredly on the bench and stretches his legs from a long time sitting. His rubbed his watery eyes and gazed on the sky again.

2 hours of waiting is considered patient but 10 hours of waiting (asshole level)… Is that that bad he wanted to see her? I mean he could go to her and seek her. But he chooses to meet her outside.

He's almost half asleep until he heard footsteps coming closer to him. That sound alerted him made him raised his back from the bench. Finally, after waiting for so long, someone had finally arrived. He quickly shifted his look to him.

"Seita? What are you doing here?" asked the perm guy with his eyes grow bright.

He's wearing red jogging pants, and black sweat shirt with a towel wrapped behind his neck. At one look you can say that he's been running for a while now from the way he breathe and how the sweat formed on his chest.

"Should I be asking you the same question?" he replied as he takes a sit beside him.

"Just waitin' for someone."

"Tsukky. It's Tsukky right?"

From that question he felt a little embarrassed about it. How did he predict it that fast? "Baka, why would I wait for that woman," he denied.

"You can't lie to me. I know it's her," he insisted with a serious look in his eyes.

"What do you know about it?" he said angrily, denying the fact that it really is Tsukuyo he's waiting for.

"Why? Did you have a fight with her?" he asked innocently.

"Fight? Where did you come with that idea? Did you see her anyway?" he replied with another question.

"How should I put this…" he placed his index finger under his chin and tries to remember the time with her. A light bulb lighted on his head signaling that he already remembers it. He sat down beside him and told him all the things happened that night until to the part where he was asked to carry her home.

.

.

.

"Oh my, what a terrible headache," she grunted, placing her palm on her forehead. She lifted her eyes and found herself laying the futon that she later felt that's not hers. The fragrance is different and somehow the texture is smoother than the one that she uses. Removing the blanket on her waist, she finally realized that this is not her house but she tried to guess who house is it. Hinowa.

"What the hell just happened?" she said getting up and walking through the door. But before she could lay her hand on the door, someone on the other side opened it.

"You're finally awake, I've been expecting it," she said. But her tone was not that happy or lively but rather low and upset. She looked at her from the eye and the blonde woman did return.

"H-Hinowa… what are you doing here?" she asked.

With that look in Hinowa's eyes, she can exactly tell that she's not in the good mood. She got things to do so she wanted to make this conversation brief.

"I really want to ask. Where were you last night?" she asked, expecting to be answered.

"I was in one of the bars, you know, helping things out. I heard that they lacked workers that night and I think it would be nice if I help," she answered as she rubbed her forehead due to hangover.

Hinowa sighed in disappointment. "I see. Glad that you enjoyed it," she replied although the expressions in her face is still the same.

"You know, to be honest, I can't actually remember the whole thing," she said. She remembered something awful yesterday. "I was just drinking my pain out," she continued in a softer voice.

"What?" Thinking she misheard what she just said. Tsukuyo realized that she just said her feelings to the wrong person. "No. Forget about it."

"Anyways-" the woman in wheelchair felt like she is getting nowhere so she spitted out the words that she wanted to ask the whole time.

"Did you enjoy the couple's ticket?"

.

.

.

The streets are noisy, the stores are open and lots of familiar faces are having fun today. As always, the district is lively and so are the people. Well, you can exclude Hasegawa and the silver haired samurai. He might be walking straight and the expression is always the same but, what Seita just said to him is something… something… fcuk. Can't explain the crap. Anyways, he said:

"She drink, drink and drink last night and we all know that she's pretty dangerous when she is drunk. She says nasty words that came from the alcohol and not from the heart, everyone knows that. But what she just said about you is something that confuses me."

"Oi, sugar freak! Got a minute, " he snapped out of his thoughts as the voice of the mayo bastard echoes in his ears.

END

**AUTHOR: how long has it…**

**(CRICKET NOISE)**

**AUTHOR: Fuck**…

**HASEGAWA: it doesn't make sense that you mention me in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

**AUTHOR: Well, here is chapt-**

**(CRICKET NOISE)**

**AUTHOR: Damn it! I'm gonna get my insecticide.**

**HASEGAWA: Anyway, why did you call me for this segment?**

**AUTHOR: Gintoki is still on his trip. Anyway let's see some questions left in the reviews. Read it Hasegawa.**

**HASEGAWA: Let see. Here's one. Why Toushiko and not Kondo in chapter 6?**

**AUTHOR: Well Toushi can disguise as a hostess because he's less masculine than Kondo and if Kondo will do that…(Shivers)… And no matter what hostess disguise he does, he will be easily recognize. Next! **

**HASEGAWA: This was asked multiple times. How Kyubei fall for Gintoki?**

**AUTHOR: That. They should figure it out.**

**HASEGAWA: I can answer that. It was the part where the thief pu-.. (Author smashed Hasegawa.)**

**AUTHOR: We will continue this on the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Got a minute?" asked Hijikata standing behind him. He's not in uniform but in his navy blue kimono. He knows that he is totally pissed off this day and he has to time for arguing with the mayo freak. He rubbed the back of his head in an irritated manner and faces him. "If it's about the mayo kingdom or the bombing faction, then no," he said.

"It's about Kuraba," he replied.

The soft wind blows soundly followed by a rustling noise from the trees. Another trouble again? "I'm not interested. Gimme a break," he demanded as he turned around and walked away.

But what Hijikata is going to say next will surely change his mind. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and puff out a smoke from his mouth. "Really? Even Otose's bar was trashed last night?"

The sound of his footsteps stopped and the wind blows once again (Sure it's windy). His hearts starts beating fast upon hearing that. This is something not to be ignored. Who could ever do this stuff? It's clear to himself that it has something to do with their actions at Yoshiwara which reminds him of what Katsura said to him yesterday. He didn't need to ask 'what' because he heard it loud and clear.

"Where is she?" He asked lowly, maintaining his character.

"She is safe. She's in our headquarters. Thanks to the robot waitress of hers; she puts the two suspects, who are the only leads, in a coma, now we have to wait for them to gain consciousness," he replied. "At least she saved her," he connected. He knows that he should have told it earlier, but where on Earth he could be that time?

"Let's go," demanded Gintoki. Kicking the assh*le responsible for this is the only thing in his mind.

"I would like to come but where are we going you moron, I'm sure you have no idea where to go," he said with sarcasm.

"We can go to the abandoned Yoshiwara part where we met Kuraba and-"

"That' too late," interrupted Hijikata. "The Shinsengumi is already there is absolutely no way we can get there."

"Aren't you a Shinsengumi?"

"Yeah. And I probably should join their investigation instead of wasting my time with you. But Kondo was upset yesterday so he got me suspended for two weeks. He doesn't allow me to join and investigate," he replied.

"So do you have any plans mayo-," he asked.

"Well, we can go to main Yoshiwara and asked some witnesses mayo-" he replied not knowing he's already been teased.

"That will probably do mayo-" he supported as they walked to Yoshiwara.

"I'm sure Shinsen…-" now he realized it. "Would you stop saying mayo you dumbass sugar freak!" he shouted. "Anyway, let's go."

As they walked he told Gintoki that Kagura and Shinpachi were not involved or harmed which is a relief for him.

.

.

.

He rubbed his eyes and put on the glasses. He cleaned his room before leaving it. The room was well lit which tells him that he woke up late.

"Today is a brand new day," he thought "And I'm pretty sure this is not a dream."

With full of energy and enthusiasm, he walked straight to the door and opened it. He went to the dojo and there he saw his cute but monstrous sister looking at him with a sweet smile.

"ohayo gosaimasu Shinchan," her lovely pleasant voice pleased his day.

"ohayo gosaimasu sis. What's for-"

"Otaesan I can I use your bathroom!" A loud but not annoying voice of a girl rang from the garden outside. It is surely not Kondo because he will under the floor or above the ceiling. He quickly turned his gaze from the entrance where the voice is the closest and his eyes just suddenly filled with veins around the pupils. His Jaw dropped with a small grunt.

There is a beautiful girl outside. She has black smooth hair in two pigtails and violet kimono which reveals her beautiful legs. Her white socks added to her cuteness. Her eye (not eyes) and Shinpachi's meet in an instant but she quickly looked away in the cutest and innocent way and softly greeted "Ohayo gosaimasu, Shinpachi,"

"Whoa! Who's this beautiful woman? What is she doing here with my sis? Oh god, I'm attracted to her," he thought, nostrils smoking with heavy breathing and sweating head. But something is wrong with this picture. "Wait a minute. Eyepatch? Petite?" It took him 15 seconds to process the entire thing.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!" He shouted making the birds fly away from the trees nearby.

"Shinchan, be good to our guest. It's not the proper way of response, Neh? Kyuchan," she said calmly, patting his shoulder.

"Kyuubeiii!?" he shouted with a high pitch voice. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THIS IS NOT THE KYUBEI I KNOW! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE! I JUST TOOK A DAY-OFF AND EVERYTHING J-J-JUST…" His voice is trembling in horror, unable to ask or say anything. Otae knew it will come to this so nayway, she 's in the mood to explain everything.

"Calm down Shinchan. Let me explain this to you thoroughly," she said comforting his little brother. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

.

.

.

"She fell for Ginsan."

"WHAT THE HELLLL!" He screamed, holding his head on the sides that ruined his hair a little.

So after all this time, the whole thing from the market until now is undeniably a reality and not a horrible nightmare. He hopes that Kagura knows about this.

"This is absurd. There's gotta be a big reason for this. But what? Oh please god, give me a sign that I am not crazy," he thought. Then a paper slowly landed on the top of his head which came out of nowhere. He took it and read it. "YOU ARE NOT CRAZY, JUST A DUMBASS. – god."

He knew it. It was so unacceptable in his brain. For some reason he felt very weak and landed his palms on the floor. It was depressing.

"Fuck this man, this is stupid," he kept repeating this words in his mind. That time, he feels like getting swallowed by a big black hole or like sinking into a deep ocean of death. But then he felt someone just touched his hand. A soft and warm feeling he felt before.

.

.

.

**YAMAZAKI: Why did Shinpachi felt depressed after realizing the real thing?**

**OKITA: Maybe his brain is too weak for a sudden twist. **

**KONDO: Maybe he doesn't want Kyubei to be that way.**

**HIJIKATA: Or maybe he got these feelings for her a long time ago but he didn't expect that she has someone in her heart. He felt like a total loser and now regretting that he never confessed to her sooner because he thought that she will reject him.**

**(The three looking at Hijikata with deadpanned eyes)**

**HIJIKATA: W-what? Did I say something that offended you?**

**OKITA: That is so specific… And creepy for you to say.**

**(AUTHOR ENTERS THE ROOM WITH A BAG OF Mr. CHIPS)**

**AUTHOR: Hey guys what's up? What are doing here? This chapter is not done yet. Cut this segment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Shinsengumi headquarters is quite peaceful than any normal day. No one is having training in the yard it is because most of them are patrolling and the others are investigating the drug syndicate so only a few including the commander is in the headquarters right now, protecting Otose.

"I don't get it after all, why do I have to stay in your filthy headquarters? I got things to do," she let out a smoke and looks at him once more. She felt very uncomfortable of doing nothing and now she wanted to go back and clean the mess in the bar.

The room is empty and was the same room where he talked to Hijikata. They are both sitting facing each other, with his sword on his side and he too doesn't feel comfortable with it but it's a responsibility.

"I'm very sorry Otose but we really need to protect you from those criminals who tried to assault you," he tried talking nicely.

She took another and puffs out a smoke once more. "I don't get it. They are as harmless as a corpse now, how can they ever hurt me? "

"No no. you don't understand ma'am. There is someone behind it and there is a big chance that they or he will send another thug-"

"Okay I get it," she interrupted. There's nothing she can do about, it's for her own good anyway. She can't believe that that free loader will put her into trouble. But she never regretted it. Not once.

"You can't put the others to safe if you are putting yourself into trouble," she thought.

"Then I have one request for you young man," she said, breaking the silence. "Keep an eye on Tama-san also."

"Of course," he replied. He just made his promise like he always do. "We'll do our best."

She noticed that Kagura is not around so she didn't hesitate to ask because she a little worried for the young girl.

"As I can remember, Okita told me that he will be in the park with her," he said. He's actually right. They are at park; destroying it with the kind of interaction they called 'playing'.

.

.

.

"Say Hijikata, you don't mind if I ask you something? Is it really necessary? I mean we could just walk by ourselves there and do it normally," he asked keeping his voice down.

They reached Yoshiwara and used the elevator to go down the place instead of the stairs.

"Shut up! I told you before that don't call me by name even though there are only two of us here in the elevator. Call me… TOUSHIKO!" he shouted to his face. "By the way, nice make-up, Paako," he said softly.

"Stop making stupid non-sense compliments! I feel uncomfortable doing this with you and this kimono is kinda itchy," he complained as he started scratching his back again and again.

"You should be thankful that I bought that kimono to you," he replied. "It almost cost me a month salary,"

.

"DING!" the elevator just reached the bottom which is the Yoshiwara. There are no dazzling lights and drunkards in the streets because it's noon and it is just a normal looking town where most of the people are busy. They stepped out and 'TADA!' the thick make up, expensive looking kimonos and fake hair extensions are back!

"Okay, just act normal. And whatever you do, don't-"

"Hold it right there!" three Hyakkas are already pointing their kunai on the back of their heads."Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one them.

They slowly turned around and face them, giving them a silly forced smile as a reply.

"S-Sakata Gintoki…" they all murmured, recognizing him and Toushiko but they don't know his name, at least they now he's a cop.

"Shh!" he gestured to be quiet." Be quiet, we are undercover," he demanded, keeping down his voice.

"But why?"

"Long story. Anyway, is Hinowa there? I need to ask permissions."

The Hyakkas were puzzled.

.

.

.

She tried to enjoy herself looking at her beautiful garden with flowers all in bloom but she fined it hard to forget the things she just heard this morning from Seita and Tsukuyo. Most of them aren't really positive.

"Excuse me, is anybody home!" he called out from inside her house. She already knew who it was and she quickly rolled the wheel and went inside. She wasn't expecting him but he really wanna have to talk with him. Finally, they've met.

"Gin-…san?" she was quite surprised with their get-up. "Hijikata?"

"Ohayo Hinowa. Sorry for barging the house without permission," he apologized, though Gintoki is the one who barge in first.

"it's okay. Is there anything I can do?" she asked without asking why they are dressed like that. "Well, we don't want to alert anyone so we are here to ask for permission to make undercover

Investigation, if it is okay with you," he said politely though this is not his character.

"Sorry but I think I left the front door open. I'll just close it," Gintoki rudely interrupted as he headed to the front door. He turned left. There, he can see that he really forgot to close the door. But before he can grab the door, someone unexpectedly arrived.

"Excuse me Hinowa but I think I forgot something in your room," she shouted, while removing her footwear. She lifted her face and the first thing she saw was his eyes, meeting hers.

**END**

**AUTHOR: Well, that's 14.**

**SHINPACHI: *Crying***

**AUTHOR: Okay. What?**

**SHINPACHI: Finally, I got a good role in this story.**

**HASEGAWA: But I still don't get it Author. Why Shinpachi fell so depressed on something that has nothing to do with him?**

**AUTHOR: I haven't planned that. What could be a good reason?**

**HASEGAWA: Anyway thanks for the continuous support. We will do the Q&A on the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR: Okay. This is chapter… damn I lost count.**

**GINTOKI: Hey I got a question for you.**

**AUTHOR: Sure, what is it?**

**GINTOKI: You said that you always change the flow of the story, right?**

**AUTHOR: Yup. There are so many scenes and parts that were eliminated. If you will put them together it will reach… 12,000 words. I didn't include them because it will ruin the plot, mature content, unnecessary, out of character and blah blah.**

**GINTOKI: Like…?**

**AUTHOR: The scene of you and Kyubei. Damn, that part… So hot… so… *Ehem* Not minor friendly. And the Hasegawa scene…too emotional... And the scene where you and Tsukuyo got…This… thing…(wipe tears)… too emotional.**

**GINTOKI: that's enough!**

**AUTHOR: About this chapter… This is just a short and boring conversation between Hinowa and Hijikata. Not more, not less…(while I'm writing on the next Gintoki Tsukky scene.)**

**CHAPTER 15**

Tsukuyo just called Hinowa but Hijikata was talking so she didn't hear her called from the main door.

"So I was saying - " he said.

"Let's talk about it on the in the guest room, officer," she interrupted but not in a rude way and gestured him the way to the room.

"Please. No need to be so formal ma'am, I'm not in the duty today. I'm Toushiro Hijikata (Toushiko), " he answered as he chuckles. "I don't feel like being called 'officer' when I dressed like a woman," he connected.

"Well then, let's go Hijikata-san," she said as she turns around the wheelchair towards the room and opened the door. It is a neat and empty room. The floor is well polished and the doors to the garden are open making it well-lit and bright.

She enters before him and then she closes the door for some privacy. "You may sit Hijikata-san," she offered with her smile not wearing out. He silently followed. It's not comfortable when the person you are talking to is not in the same eye level so she carefully climbed out of her wheelchair and slowly placed her knees on the floor, exactly facing him.

"Nice garden," he broke the awkward silence. "Thank you," she replied. "Would you like some tea? I can ask my Seita to -"

"Uhh, no ma'am. It's fine," he quickly declined. "We'll be leaving soon."

That made her laughed a bit because of his formality though he's the first one who said no to be so formal. "You don't need to call me ma'am if you don't want to be so formal," she said.

"Then what you do you want me to call you?" he asked hiding his embarrassed look.

"Just call me Hinowa, "

He just clears his throat to start the conversation again. His nicotine cravings are starting again, he slowly grabbed his cigarette case out of his sleeve but before he could pull it out, he got a quick glance of her face. She was just smiling at her. It's a friendly pure smile. He was a bit surprised and his body froze for a split second. Now, the guilt overrules the cravings. It's not nice puffing smokes inside the room of a beautiful woman. With that, he released it from his hands and clears throat again.

".Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she starts the conversation.

"To make it brief, it is about the faction that sells drugs here in this district," he answered.

She knew that the crooks were captured. It's all that she knows. She was puzzled about what he just said. "I heard the rumours almost a month ago that there's an illegal selling of drugs in the district. The Hyakka's and I were not alerted with that news not until a week ago. Some of women here in Yoshiwara started to act weird –I just heard it from the others. Tsukuyo was the first to notice this business here and was the first to respond. But the problem is, we cannot pinpoint who or what group is behind all this until you Gintoki gave us a hand and helped us capture the mastermind. So it's probably over, right?" she said. She felt worried about it all of a sudden knowing that he will not agree."

He let out a sigh, though she doesn't want to disappoint her, he need to say it. "We can't really say it's over. There are some questions left unsolved," he answered. "Kuraba is maybe the head controller of the syndicate here in the district but something bothers me, not just me but the whole squad,"

She doesn't want to risk the lives of her friends again while she does nothing to help them. "Oh! That's not good news," she answered, surprised.

"That's why we went here to ask permission to conduct an undercover investigation in your town," he cleared. She didn't say a word but Hijikata knows what she is feeling right now. That feeling when you are not able to do anything while the others are trying their best, he know that feeling. He swiftly stood and approaches her. He knows to himself that he is not the type of guy who can talk nicely to woman but he gave his best shot.

"Woman. You have no responsibilities on my actions. You don't need to feel guilty or feel worry for me. None of these has something to do with you,"

Those words didn't really ease her feeling but somehow, she understands his feelings. A man has one word. She raised her head and faced at him with a smile locked on her lips. His eyes meet hers.

"But… I hate that my friends are being put in danger while I do nothing," she spoke softly.

A friend? She considers him a friend. If Gintoki said to him that face-to-face those words, that will creep him out and might take it differently. Though they consider their connections as a rotten bond, it still a bond.

Should I say that I'm no friend? He thought. That would be rude to say to a gentle woman. He gave her the slightest smile. "Then praying for my luck to the mayo god will do," he replied. What the hell is a mayo god!?

He's trying not make him worry a bit much for him so he said that stupid mayo god thing. She noticed that something's off him. Something she saw before. His eyes were cold.

"You know what… You look kinda tired," she said all of a sudden.

He placed his hands in his pocket and looked away thinking that she must have noticed his eye bags. "A police work is always tiring," he answered that made her laugh a bit. "That's not what I mean," she replied.

"Psst! Can you move closer," she whispered with her index finger repeatedly bending gesturing to him to stick his ears closer. Without hesitance he bent down and sticks his left ear closer to her. Maybe she has to say something very important like an anti-stress-quote-of-the-day-thingy. Her face is a bit low because she's sitting on the floor so he knelt down, facing her. He looked down and readied his hearing sense.

She isn't saying anything. What's wrong? He tried to look at her but before he can face her he felt two arms passed between his arms and torso. Before he knew, her hands are touching his shoulders. They felt each other's heartbeat. It was as normal as it should be. Her chin over his shoulder and her warm breath crawling to his ears. He didn't expect that.

"You're a strong guy Hijikata but sometimes when you are weak, you just needed a hug so you will know that you are still important. From friends, acquaintances, brothers, sisters, parents… It doesn't matter who," she whispered softly as she release him and looked him in the eyes. His face looked a little bit surprise but she just smiled at him like she expected this type of reaction.

"Feel better?" she asked which make him snapped out from a sudden shock. There was a short silence between the two and Hijikata just looked at her. She knows what he wants to say with that look.

"You're welcome!"

.

.

.

**AUTHOR: Well that's it. Next I will cover…**

**HIJIKATA: Hold on! It's not over yet. You forgot the cool part.**

**.**.

.

.

He left the room and closes the door. He bright mood suddenly was lessen when he saw Paako waiting there at the front door.

"I almost forgot that I'm with jerk," he thought with a grimace in his face. But she suddenly remembered what Hinowa said to him.

"From friends huh?" he muttered as the images of Kondo, Sadist and Gintoki pop his head.

"I would rather hug a lamppost or jump the bridge to refresh myself," he said as he lit his cigarette.

**AUTHOR: That is cool for you!? What the hell!? Why do you have to include that nonsense scene!**

**HIJIKATA: It must be! Because (Lights suddenly went out)**

**AUTHOR: What the hell?**

**(AFTER 30 seconds lights went back)**

**HIJIKATA: Thank goodness…**

**AUTHOR: Holy Shit! What the hell is that!(Pointing the wall)**

**(On the wall written in red crooked letter: DIE AUTHOR! DIE HIJIKATA! AND DIE AUTHOR AGAIN!)**

**AUTHOR: What the hell! Is that blood!(Empty bottle of red spicy sauce rolled on the floor.)**

**AUTHOR: Hey Hijikata, did you do this.**

**HIJIKATA: (Already running away with sounds of running footsteps fading)**

**(Lights went off again)**

**AUTHOR: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!( loud banging and breaking of object continues…)**


	16. Chapter 16

**TAMA: WARNING! WARNING! SPOILER! Please jump to part 1 if you don't wanna get spoiled!**

**AUTHOR: This is the second to the last chapter. Enjoy!**

"I shouldn't have done that. Why do things must turn out to be like this? I don't want to end it this way. –No. It doesn't have to be like this. Oh please God help me!" she thought.

"What are you doing Tsukky!? Let's go!" shouted the Yato girl, desperately pulling her arm to the nearest floating plank from the remains of the sunken airship on the sea. The rain is pouring heavily. There's no way you can tell which direction you are heading while your face is being hit by big waves continuously. Although Kagura possesses an incredible strength, she is already too weak to retain her on her arm and the plank at the same time. Her sight is fading, everything seems to be darkening.

"CHINA!"

She heard that voice again. The voice that she doesn't know if she wanna hear or not. "Why are you so weak that I have to save you from this!?" he shouted as he reach his hand to her. She didn't replied. Everything went clear on her and she gasp for air one more time and automatically grabs the sadist's hand without second thoughts and her face slightly sank on the water as he pulls her. She raises her face and though the strong rain blurs her vision, she can actually see that he is in the lifeboat with Kondo and Yamazaki. He lifted her to the boat and she can't help smiling to see him again before she passed out.

Before Kagura slipped her hands from Tsukuyo's arm, Yamazaki already grabbed the unconscious blondy. She already passed out and so is Kagura. The storm started to calm.

"Quick Yamazaki! Contact the others for medical assistance!"

.

.

.

PART 1

"G-Gintoki..." she stuttered as her cheek blushed slightly. She was thinking of him all the time but now that he is in front of her, she felt a little surprised.

"Tsu-Tsukuyo..." there was no emotion from it like his deadpanned eyes. They just stared for a couple of seconds until he remembered the date thing. His expression worsens.

"That's pretty funny what you did last night. I bet you were laughing your ass out with your army. Did you filmed me and sent it to World's Stupidest Person?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "I hope you got your $300 for that 12 hour clip," he continued with his fake smirk on his face.

She's not getting his point there. "What are you talking about?" she asked. But the innocence of her tone doesn't make him believe it.

"Oh really? Playing dumb?" his patience reached the point. His teeth gritted in anger. He wanted to burst out but he thought that he may get some attraction which is embarrassing. He approached the door and passes the frozen her without looking back at her. It was a very cold action of him. He stepped outside and before he closed the door behind him, he gave his final words. "Don't come apologizing to me or leave a stinking note on my office. Please, stay away from me. It's you who broke the bond," then the door softly shut.

She wanted to catch him but his strong words just echoed loudly in her mind and struck her feelings. She was scared.

"I need to go to the restroom," she monotonously said to herself.

.

.

.

**SOUGO: For all the readers who read the last part in the previous chapter where Hijikata left the room, this is what really happened.**

.

.

.

He left the room and closes the door. His bright mood suddenly turned heavy when he felt that there was someone there a moment ago. There are three doors he needs to pass before reaching the front door: one on the left and two on the right. He started to walk slowly, glancing left and right. He passed the first two doors on both sides facing each other, so far so good. But when he finally reached the third door which is the restroom, something is not right. He stopped right in front of it and stared at it. He started to sweat when he felt like there's a dark aura coming out from the corners of it. "Shit! What the hell is this negative presence I'm feeling right now?" he thought. He looked at the door knob and reached for it.

"What did I do wrong?," he heard an airy whisper from it that made his body hair stands. His legs are shaking and his head is sweating more. He knows that there are only four people in the house; him, Gintoki, Seita and Hinowa. Seita is in his own room while Gintoki went outside. He didn't know about Tsukuyo's arrival.

"Why can't I control this water from my eyes?" he heard it again, this time it's weaker and dry.

While she is just sitting on the toilet and undeniably crying, she heard running footsteps and heard front door opened and closed. Who could that be, she thought.

.

.

**SOUGO: Okay. That's what really happened to Hijikata before he met Gintoki outside. Now let's continue.**

.

.

.

"Huh?" She mumbled, hearing the running footsteps, she climbed to her wheelchair and quickly opened the door. "Hijikata-san?" she called out but no one answered. The hall was empty and quiet. She noticed that someone is in the restroom. She knew it because she never let the door completely shut when no one is using it. She approached the door but when she supposed to knock on it, she heard someone sniffed and knew that someone is crying there. She was shocked to hear that. "Stupid water keeps flowing form eyes! Stupid Gintoki, he did this to me!" She has no idea that Hinowa is already listening. She's not sobbing. She's trying hard to stop the water coming out and wipe it every second with her clenched index finger.

She was relieved to hear that that Tsukky's voice and not Hijikata's (Because i'll be creep out too if that was Hijikata.).

"Tsukky, you can talk to me about it. Please come out," she asked with a gentle voice.

She blushed as she looked on the door and hearing that voice. No one should hear her crying and saying things like that especially Hinowa. "H-Hinowa! Th-this is not what you -"

"No more excuses," she interrupted, still in the soft tone. There's no reason to protest, she will not believe it anyway.

It took almost ten seconds of actual silence before the door creaks open. She was there, standing, with her face down and her hair also down. Her tears were already wiped but her eyes are still reddish and watery. "Let's talk it in the living room, shall we?"

.

.

.

"So, it was entirely your fault, Tsukky," she replied, after five minutes of her explanation, that was her brief answer. She's not crying anymore and finally got over it.

"My fault? He did it first!" she protested. "They shouldn't have done that in front of me!" she is starting to raise her voice. There is jealously behind her eyes.

"Okay let's say it's true that they kissed. But, who are you to object?" she replied with a calm tone.

"I am... I..." she's unable to answer. That came to her that she has no special relationship with the silver haired guy. But what about that thing on the roof?

"And why are you so angry about it?" she followed-up with another question but she never expect an answer. She's trying to make her mistake more visible to her.

There's silence from her. She didn't answer her last question as expected.

"Now take your time remembering the whole scene; the moment after they kissed, did you saw Gintoki's first reaction to it? Did he enjoy it? Was he shocked like it was terrible?"

'Shocked' is the first word registered to her mind. She tried to recall hardly the scene and as the thoughts are coming, she finally realized that his eyes was not that love struck but more like horrified. Finally, it's clear on her.

"But I still don't get it. Why is he so cold on me all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Did you forget it? You're supposed to go on a date with your eat-all-you-can-couple's ticket," she answered.

Finally, she remembered it; everything from the yesterday. With so disappointment to herself she face palmed herself. Hinowa just looked at her worriedly.

"Perhaps you should go out there and say 'sorry',"

.

.

.

"Finally, we got ourselves back," muttered Hijikata, not being Toushiko anymore but he himself and his navy blue kimono.

"If we ask permission at the very first, we shouldn't waste our time dressing like one," he replied. As they walk in the streets of Yoshiwara, a speeding arrow suddenly just went out of the alley on the right side and past them just an inch from their noses. They quickly shift their eyes on the alley and jump through it. They were expecting someone connected to the faction but as they grabbed the collar of the guy, they realized it was another eyesore.

"Sougo! Are you trying to kill me!" he shouted as he struck him down on the ground.

"Soichirou! You damn bastard! You might have killed me too!" he shouted as they stomp on him continuously.

"Hey stop it! Or I'm telling commander that you are joining the investigation," he threatened, but the two dicks didn't give a damn .They continue to kick his ass on the ground until his wallet suddenly fell out from his pocket which caught Gintoki's attention.

"Hey! What do we have here?" he stopped stomping him and grabbed his wallet. Sougo tried to grab it before him but he failed to do so as Hijikata is endlessly stomping on him. It is obviously clear that he just want the money inside but as he was about to open his wallet, something just fell out from it. He quickly bent down and picked it up. He thought it must be some lottery ticket or some cursing chant but he will never expect what it is. His eyes widen as he finally got a clear vision of it. Two identical 3x2 pictures. Not just an ordinary picture. It was stolen shot from the park where otae is cut out of the picture and it was focused to the beautiful Yato girl in a good angle where she's in the park with an ice cream in her hand and umbrella on the other. Her legs were slightly expose from the slit because the camera is in the lower level and slightly slanted. His eyes darken.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cried with a scary look on his face. He looked at him coldly and stomp on him again as Hijikata stopped stomping.

"Ahh! Stop it! Ouch! Hey! Danna please! Let me explain!" shouted the struggling sadist.

"You have the gorilla stalker syndrome now! How dare you!? You must be thinking something dirty while you stare at those nude pictures."

"It's not nude pictures you asshole! Please! Ouch!" He begged.

Hijikata picked up the other copy of the picture on the ground and flipped it. He noticed Sadist's signature on the left lower corner which clearly states that it is his property. With that, an idea sparked in his mind which is obvious because of the evil grin in his face. He approached him from behind and patted his shoulder. "Hey Gintoki! Stop it! Instead of kicking his ass I got something even cleverer than that," he said with an evil grin in his face.

"Oh boy, I think I know what will happen," Sougo murmured to himself without expression in his face.

.

.

.

It's already lunch time and the two decided to stop by in the noodle shop. They left Sougo behind to do his duties. They know he won't bother them for some reasons that even I have no idea.

"Welcome! Please have a seat," greeted the old restaurant keeper as they take an empty table with four seats. Though they are not happy eating together especially when they are seeing each other's special mayo and sweet beans on the rice stuff, they didn't mind, they should stay together. And there's no weird stuff like that on the noodle shop.

The waiter approached with his hands on the notes. "Just give us two orders of special no. 5," said Hijikata after getting a quick glance on the list of the orders posted on the wall on the counter. "Coming right up."

Now, they have to wait. "Excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom," said Hijikata. He looked at Gintoki who is glaring around the corners and appears not even listening to him. He waited for a response but he didn't give a word so he left him there, waiting for their orders.

It was just a small noodle shop with 3 tables for groups and four stools. No one is occupying the first two tables and there are two people in denim and leather pants that he is raising suspicion occupying the stools. They look so tough and dangerous to approach because of those beard, long blonde hair and shades. The first guy has a red scarf tied on his head and wearing long sleeve blue denim while the other one has a spiked wrist band and black faded long sleeve denim. He thought that they are foreigners and he got the feeling of being watched by them though they are not facing towards him. He continues to observe them.

The first guy raises his left hand revealing his biker gloves with his index finger pointing upwards. "_One spicy noodles please_," he ordered with a foreigner accent. His voice doesn't sound like a foreigner and more like familiar so he's suspecting them more not until the second guy gave his orders also with foreigner accent.

"_2 spicy noodles with extra beef and peppers_ –aru," she answered with a faked deepened voice.

"THWAK!"

He hit them with the menu on the back of their head but they didn't bother to look behind tough he's already 6 inches close behind them. "What the hell are you doing here!? Explain yourself!? And what's up with those get up and that ugly fake accent!?" he shouted as he pulled up their wigs where the beards are also attached and revealed their real faces. "Damn! We got caught," they muttered. "-But how?" whispered Kagura.

There's nothing they can do because Gintoki miraculously guessed it despite the heavy convincing costumes. Kagura can't guess how did he do it. Shinpachi turned around and faced him with a worried look on his face. "You're the one who should be explaining. What are you doing here in Yoshiwara? You've been keeping things from us lately," he said.

"And how did you end up with Kyubei? How long is your relationship?" she connected.

There are so many questions that he needed to answer that made his scratch the back of his neck. Bringing up that Kyubei topic got glasses in sudden silence. He just wanted to know Gintoki's business in Yoshiwara and not that Kyubei thing from yesterday. Then bringing up Kagura's questions, he explained himself.

"Shut up! I have no special relationship with Kyubei. I don't know what just came to her head. He just did it to me, that's all. I'm even puzzled to that," he answered.

"How does her lips taste?-aru" she asked innocently.

"Let's see," he muttered with his thumb under his chin. "It was a bit sweet. Her lips are soft. This scent of her is kinda attracting me and WHAT THE HELL KAGURA! STOP ASKING WEIRD QUESTIONS!" he shouted followed by another smack on the head. "Ouch!" she grunted rubbing her head.

"Here's your order," said the waiter as he place the spicy noodles in front of them.

"What the? How come you serve their orders first?" he muttered.

"Gin-chan. If you have no relationship with Kyubei, then what the hell was that act?" she asked, with her mouth sucking up the noodles soundly.

"Beats me. If I already knew that she will do it, I could have probably prevented her."

"Very true -aru. Best examples are Sachan's assaults. You knew that she will come for you and easily dodge and block her assaults –aru," replied Kagura before she lifts the bowl and sips all the contents of it.

"Oi Gintoki! If you will not eat your food, I will eat it," murmured Hijikata with his mouth full. No one knows how long he's been there at their table but he is already on the half of the bowl.

"Hey! Don't you dare! I paid for it!" he slides his ass back on the chair grabbed his bowl.

"Shut up. You didn't pay anything. I did," he muttered.

.

.

.

They finished their lunch and together they continue to gather information about the most suspicious acts from the people while avoiding every Shinsengumi patrolling. It was very exhausting for Kagura because her pet is not there but she was very useful.

It was late afternoon and they decided to split up to investigate in bars. Gintoki with Shinpachi while Hijikata with Kagura.

There are so many people around, mostly are men. Gintoki and Glasses were to about to enter the bar of their choice when all of a sudden a Hyakka block their way to the door. She look so exhausted and worried.

"Boss! Please help us!" she paused for moment and a breath. "Our boss Tsukky is MISSING!"

His eyes widens as his heart pounds like crazy all of a sudden. He quickly turned around and pushed aside the man behind him and dashed leaving Shinpachi... umm... behind. He sprints the entire street from end to end, glancing left and right, hoping to see her but to no avail. It's just people anywhere, no signs of her. This is getting nowhere. He needs to think of a possible place where she could be quickly. He closed his eyes and the only thing that is coming to him was the abandoned part of the Yoshiwara where Katsura and Hijikata met the old powerful man. He turned left and sprinted the entire street until the hyakka who talked to him lost her sight of him.

The crowd started to get thinner and thinner until he was running on the deserted place. He stopped in an intersection. There are so may streets to check out so he just trusted his instincts and turned right.

"That woman. Why am I running like this? Why my chest does went heavy after hearing that news? This is very weird," he thought. There was a two story abandoned house where he felt like he wanna take a look over there. He stopped at front of it focused his vision on the roof. His vision penetrates the thin fog and right there on the roof, he saw a shadow, a shadow of a standing person holding a pipe.

.

.

.

She blows out another puff while enduring the moment of this silent place. There's nothing special about it, it's just a dirty abandoned area that has no beautiful sights.

"Oi woman," he said. She was startled with that voice. She quickly turned around as she grabs her weapon from behind but before she launches it, she found herself being tightly embraced by the man she's wanting to talk with. She can feel his heart pounding rapidly. She dropped her weapon and it rolls down the roof.

"idiot. You made me worry," he whispered to her ears.

He loosens her grip and looked at her. Noticing that their noses almost touched, he quickly looked down.

She can't control it. Her face blushed as she gently places her right hand under his jaw and raised his face again. They both closed their eyes and drew her face close to her until she felt his lips landed to her lips. It was a gentle kiss. Their troubles and worries were melting as their world collapse leaving nothing. They suddenly feel that they don't care about anything for now.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Shinpachi was still stuck frozen in the front door of the bar. "Fuck you Author," he murmured.

**AUTHOR: This is it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**TSUKUYO: that was out of character.(Face palm)**

**YAMAZAKI: that spoiler on the top... I WAS THERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**


End file.
